Rogue's Diary: My Life is Mean
by Ariesque
Summary: *COMPLETE* Enter the world according to Rogue, with the X-Men as you've never seen before. Read as she tells it like it should be to the only thing she trusts more than herself: her diary. Ch. 8 ~ It's Christmas at the mansion
1. All this for Jean

Rogue's Diary: All this for Jean  
By: Ariesque  
Story Genre:vHumor  
Rating: PG for some language  
Disclaimer: The story is based upon the X-Men Evolution series so none of the characters belong to me.   
Note: Really, there is no Institute for now in the show, Remy hasn't joined the Institute yet, and he doesn't play the guitar, nor is he with Jean! These are just musing, alright people?! Enjoy the story!  
  
October 16  
  
It seems as if Scott thinks me as toilet paper.  
The reuseable kind. (If there is such)  
Like today, I was getting my books for History when Scott comes by and asks me how I'm doing. That's the worst pick-up line I've ever heard, but coming from Scott it's like some kind of honor, so I told him I was great, which is a lie, but Scott takes anything literally. So he hangs around me for a while, and you'd think he'd have something to say, but he just leaned on the lockers and watched me take out my books like that was so interesting. So I got impatient and said, "What Summers? Got a problem with how I take my books out?" And he looked at me through those red glasses of his and said no.  
Then he paused and started to say, "Would you..." and I really thought he was going to ask me out, but then he finished, "..help me get Jean back from LeBeau."  
It figures. Ever since Remy came to live in the Institute with us, he's had the hots for the Redhead, and she totally supported it. Only she didn't play with his feelings like she did with Scott's.   
She became his girlfriend.  
So now Scott's pissed and he wants her with him. I'd like to say I turned him down and told him off, but I didn't. Turns out he's asked everyone else and they all said to come to me 'cause they knew I'd say yes.  
And they were right, too.  
The toilet paper gets its first wipe.  
  
October 17  
  
Saw Duncan yelling at Jean today. Her locker isn't far from mine, so I heard every word. It was, of course, about LeBeau. I guess she hadn't told Duncan until today about him, though she's been with LeBeau for a week already. Duncan, of course, was outraged, I guess about the betrayal and the abrupt seperation and he was screaming since he didn't want to break down in tears.  
But I knew it was eating him inside.  
"LeBeau? What? Why?" Duncan was yelling. I bet if he had a lamp, he'd throw it, but he had his Science book instead and threw that at Jean. She stopped it with her physic powers and placed it on the ground. She looked cool and calm and collected.   
And they say I'm scary.  
"Duncan, I told you already. You weren't worth the time," she said. Wow, talk about being straight up and flat out brief with the truth. "Remy has a lot going for him. You're just a dumb jock." Ouch.  
"But what about..." Duncan was so surprised he couldn't speak. And I couldn't blame him.  
"You and Scott are the same," Jean continued, impatiently. "Always trying to get me to do things. It's so stupid, I can't understand why I stuck." Then she walked away. Duncan looked up and I think he saw me staring, so I turned the other way so he wouldn't scream at me.   
God, getting dissed by Jean is harder than getting blown in the chest.   
That's gotta hurt for a while.  
  
October 18  
  
Scott gave me a note today.   
Kitty smirked and I bet Evan commented, but it only asked if I could meet him in the garage so we can talk plans about Jean. I told him that I would, but to save my reputation, spare me the stupid notes.  
He considered.  
  
October 19  
  
Scott told me yesterday that I should just look at what Jean likes about LeBeau.  
GoD, what a stupid task.   
Everyone loves Remy. He's the heart throb of the whole damn Institute.  
I think even Xavier's jealous of his charm.   
The fact that he can speak French with that Cajun accent is just... as Kitty would explain... like, heavenly!   
Good God. He's even got Kitty under his grasp. And she has a boyfriend.  
But I'm a good resistance to him. He hasn't talked to me since that encounter which I don't even wanna remember so I'll talk about today.  
I watched Jean and LeBeau eat lunch together. A few glances at Scott told that with every bite he took, LeBeau was getting closer to becoming clobbered by Scott himself. Oh the agony. But I'm not the one to gloat.  
  
October 20  
  
Perhaps if I waved something in front of Scott he'd take his eyes off Jean and notice me. But then that thing would have to be about Jean, now wouldn't it?  
  
October 21  
  
Jean caught me looking at her and LeBeau while they walked past me.   
She actually waved.  
The ignorance is killing me.  
  
October 22  
  
Well, talked to Jean about LeBeau. She told me she adored his cajun accent and card playing and guitar playing (he can play the guitar??) and she ranted on and on until I told her I had to go to the bathroom and never returned.  
Scott will pay for making me go under such torment.   
Maybe I'll go up there and break that stupid Dave Matthews Band CD he keeps playing.  
  
October 23  
  
Visited Scott in his room today. He told me that the only way to get Remy away from Jean is to make him notice someone else. That wouldn't be too hard. I thought he meant like Rahne or Jubilation, but then he sent ME to LeBeau's room.  
Good God.  
  
Later  
  
Well, I hate Scott, but even more, I hate Remy. I was like up there at his room and rapped on his door calling for him to open it so we could talk. He was blasting his rock CDs so I was like Remy! And he was like what? It's me Rogue! And then he was like what's that, so then I just left. Let Summers find someone else to get Remy to like them.  
Then again LeBeau's only reachable to Jean.  
  
October 24  
  
Heard Duncan's drinking of depression. Sure it's depression and it's spelled J-E-A-N.  
  
October 25  
  
Today, Remy went up to Scott and said, "Welps hey Summers!Gotta a date for the dance coming up next week?"   
God, talk about deliberate.   
Well, Scott didn't have anything to say so I spoke for him. "He's going with me," I piped. Remy and Scott looked shocked. I was a bit surprised too to tell the truth.   
So that's settled. I'm going to the dance with Scott! But why am I the only one happy about this whole situation?!  
  
October 26  
  
Ran four miles and practiced my butt off on the course. Too tired to write anymore.  
  
October 27  
  
Kurt said Scott is only using me for his liking of Jean. Did I not already know that? But what I don't get is why I'm not long gone from this situation with him, Jean, and LeBeau. Then again, I want Scott to notice me, which he isn't, which sucks. Talk about love being blind.  
  
Later  
I told Ritzy what I wrote before and she, rolling her eyes, said, "Who are you referring to again? Yourself?" God, I hate her! But I can't help but know she's right.  
  
October 28  
  
Remy told Jean about Scott going with me to the dance on Friday, and at nutrition, she came to our table and congratulated Scott about moving on.   
In front of me.  
Scott turned red, and the whole time I noticed he was trying to tell Jean that I had asked him and not the other way around. That really got me mad. I'm still angry, but I can't take it out on Scott of Jean. It is LeBeau who has started this and for this he will pay.  
  
Later  
  
Oh no. I have done the unthinkable. I am damned and may never see the light from outside ever again from my grounding.   
I burned them. I burned LeBeau's cards. Every single one of them. In the fireplace when everyone was outside swimming. Sneaked into LeBeau's territorial grounds and grabbed his top drawer which, I know from spying, is filled ridiculously with cards of every brand, but mostly Bicycle I've noticed. Then ran downstairs with the drawer. Felt really stupid about smuggling the whole drawer out, but I wasn't turning back. Not when I was half way down the stairs and dealing with revenge.   
Then I rushed down, lit the fireplace, and when I got it really nice and hot, dumped the cards into the orange fire.   
It was like burning confidential files, only these were LeBeau's playing cards.  
Watched each of them smolter and turn into ash. Then I realised what I had done. Terrible me. Terribly bad me. Rushed back up the stairs, pushed the drawer back into its proper place, and got the hell out of there.   
Revenge is paid and now I'm doomed.  
  
Laterer  
  
My blood has curdled for Remy has screamed bloody murder. I am going to Hell for this.  
  
Laterer  
  
The whole Institute is in chaos. I am still in my room, hoping I could be one again invisible so as not to be noticed by any of them, especially LeBeau or Xavier. Thus, if found, may face a penalty of never being able to see the outside again. So I sit and wait and hope that I won't be found out before the dance.Whispers and loud noises are abrood. I will go to bed and hide my diary for it is the only evidence of the burnings.  
  
October 30  
  
Today, I woke and went downstairs as if nothing had happened. Xavier nor Storm was there, but Scott was. We brushed past each other before I heard him muffle about LeBeau's cards and saw him smirk graciously.   
"I bet Kurt burned his cards, but I wish I had. The thought would've killed me," he told me, and I took a sip of coffee.   
"Is that so?" I asked, almost thanking myself for doing that awful thing.  
"But I also wonder who did it," Scott said, and I almost said I did. Almost. I stood there, my mouth open and took another sip.  
"Really? I wish I had seen Remy's face when he found out," I said, my voice sinful and sugary. I heard Scott huff and found that he had left the kitchen.  
I might be going to Hell, but at least Scott's happy.  
And I'm still going to the dance tomorrow!  
  
October 31  
  
Scott's plan for tonight: Keep Jean away from LeBeau.  
  
Later  
Well, the night didn't exactly go as planned. I mean, I got to dance with Scott the whole night, but that was his only excuse for getting on the dance floor to step on LeBeau's foot or pull Jean's hair or something absurd. Then when Scott wasn't dancing, Jean noticed he was looking at her (for the one time in Scott's time, she actually notices) while she and LeBeau were dancing, and she practically got her freak on on top of LeBeau, much to Scott's discomfort. It was actually pretty funny, really, seeing Jean, who being Ms. Goody- Goody, doesn't know exactly how to get her freak on, so Remy was prouncing around like he was trying to get Jean off him. Scott, being fed up, called me over during a water break for the DJ (which LeBeau really deserved), and yelled, swore, and cursed me down like it was my fault that Jean doesn't know how to get horny and LeBeau's totally supporting it.  
Then Scott told me to ask Remy to dance so he could get a chance to chat with Jean. Funny, I thought I wasn't supposed to come near the guy, especially since I burned his cards the night before. But I did, and asked him to dance while Scott sprung to his feet toward Jean. Jean, seeing him come to her, went the opposite direction.  
Well, I'd like to say one thing if at all. Remy was such an ass. He was like who are you? to me, and I rolled my eyes and told him I was Kitty's roommate in the Institute and he mockingly smiled and told me he was only playing and knew who I was.  
"Rouge right?"  
God, what a shit hole.  
"Rogue, genius," I answered as he rose to his feet.  
"I was close."  
"But no cigar." Very unenthusiastic.  
"God, what's your problem?" I got mad and told him that maybe it was that he couldn't get my name right and that he really didn't know who I was, and he was like, huh? So I said, forget it. Then he went off and chased off Scott and left with Jean- Possibly to make out with her, which would piss Scott off even more. But whatever. I just hope I never have to chat with LeBeau ever again.  
  
November 1  
  
Ritzy says that I'm too hyper and blinded by that ray of love which shines from Scott and am too ashamed to admit it.  
What does THAT mean?  
Well, anyway, Jean woke up at noon today and has been cranky as hell ever since she awoke.   
No more late nights for her.  
  
November 2   
  
No one has found out about my irresponsible actions two nights ago. I am lucky if I die with this guilt.  
  
November 3  
  
Went home with LeBeau today cuz Scott had track practice. It was quite awkward since I was originally supposed to walk with Ritzy, but she had detention and I decided to go with Kitty to Paul's garage, but he's annoying (he likes Dave Matthews too) so she told me to go with Kurt. So I did, and it wasn't until he reached LeBeau's truck that I realised that I was going to go home with him and Kurt. LeBeau was of course surprised, but I was tired and climbed into the back so he couldn't refuse.  
The whole time we were in the truck, LeBeau and Kurt ranted about the day's antics and told stories and jokes at every stoplight and sign. I was ignoring them, until I heard Kurt say, "Remy, didja know that Rogue also plays the guitar?" and that was when LeBeau looked into the rearview mirror of his truck and gave me a look like he didn't know I was even there until that moment.  
"Nope," he said in an indifferent voice that told Kurt he wasn't interested in the subject. So Kurt shrugged and continued talking. So you could understand I was glad when we reached the Institute, where I sprang out the truck and hurried inside.  
If I knew what torment was in store for me in that ride, I would've picked Paul's garage over it.  
  
November 4  
  
Today, LeBeau smiled and tipped his hat to Kitty in the hall with me right beside her.  
He is such a pimp.  
  
November 5  
  
Scott took me to see a movie, which I thought was a date but he clarified that it was just to spy on Jean and LeBeau. So they ate popcorn while Scott threw popcorn every time LeBeau tried to kiss Jean. But of course they did after the movie (and when Scott ran out of popcorn to throw) so now he's been gloating ever since.  
Usually I'd say poor Scott, but... let the man agonize.  
  
November 6  
  
Ran into Duncan today after lunch. He was heading to the principal's office, claiming to have lost a jacket which he would look for in the Lost and Found, but I knew he was going to be reprimanded for getting ratted on drinking booze in the men's room. I know I don't exactly pity people when they're depressed, but Duncan needs help.   
And to think. All this for Jean.  
  
November 7  
  
Dinner at seven at Retaurante Piccolo's.  
  
Later  
  
Well, it went considerably well, although the shrimp souffle landed on Scott's head and Jean got her front soaked with ice water. What happened was this:  
LeBeau started off the evening with taking Jean's chair out and Scott in turn pouted.  
You'd think he'd do the same with my chair and pull it out instead of pout like a frog with a fly stuck down the wrong tube.   
But anyway, Ororo and Xavier and Beast discussed politics and the economy while Jean and Scott gave each other glances evil enough to blow each other's head off.   
But alas neither of their heads did.  
Jean went all out feeding LeBeau the pasta and souffle while Scott cringed and stabbed at his already dead lobster. I kinda joked that it was already dead and he needth stab to kill it again, and he shot me one of his evil glances.  
I was hurt, to tell the truth.  
So then Scott asks LeBeau for the souffle and after Jean whispers something to him, he makes the bowl blow up in Scott's face.   
The table went silent. The souffle dripped from Scott's head as he made a sour face.  
Incredibly hilarious, if you ask me.   
Then Scott, answering to his anger and reflexes, picks up the water jug and tries to throw it at LeBeau, but gets Jean instead.   
Another silence except for me trying not to laugh.  
So then Jean starts to pick up dishes with her powers and without any further hesitation, Xavier stops her by saying it was time to go home, and everyone moans since they wanted to see Scott get creamed.  
The three of them have probation all week.   
  
not ~FIN~ yet 


	2. Blackmail and Insanity Unite!

November 8  
  
There has been a certain circumstance that I refuse to actually consider. Must I write any more than deprives from my point??  
REMY READ MY DIARY!!!!  
Okay, there's something apparently wrong here. I obviously can't hide anything right, the evidence under my bed and inside my teddy bear (which is where I kept the diary).   
And yet, I still write.  
I came into the room after the worst day in school (I've seen better days, which I can tell you ain't many) and saw LeBeau sitting on the bed ([sitting on the bed] I sleep on! Must remember is sanitize the sheets after I write) and was gonna say what was he doing, when I noticed what he was reading (my diary) and screamed. He looked up, and his expression don't change from when he was still reading it. (READING MY DIARY!!! DOES NO ONE SEE THE CRISIS HERE!!!??) Then he stood up and said, " Well, now I know everything." And dropped my precious diary on the bed and walked past me.   
One question. Why is HE angry?! Wasn't I just angry for him reading my (MY!!!) personal thoughts and dreams? and then he gets up and is angry with me.   
I'm the one supposed to be angry!!! And let me tell you something: I still AM!  
I wonder how much he's read.  
  
Later  
  
I just read over what I wrote. And none of it is good.   
OMG! What if he read that I was the one who burned his cards????  
Of course he read it! How unapparent and visible is that entry?!!!  
This is not good.   
  
November 9, 2 a.m.  
  
I can't sleep. I've been debating whether I should get rid of the evidence or should lock myself in the closet and die from anguish. And why am I still writing??!! This is what caused me to be in denial in the first place!!!  
I'm taking a trip to the fireplace.  
  
November 9, 6 a.m.  
  
I'm being blackmailed by LeBeau.   
--This is where I cuss uncontrollably until I run out of words to say--  
I went downstairs to the fireplace and tossed a few sparks in the pit before it finally lit. I was actually talking to the fire (laughs mockingly).   
It was taunting me, the orange flickers, saying this is where you burned the damned cards of Remy LeBeau. This is where your turmoil and suffering begin.  
"No it isn't! It can't be!" I remember saying. And was about to fling my diary into the flame when I heard someone laugh. Loud and obnoxious like only one could match it: Pietro. But it wasn't Pietro that was laughing, oh no. It wasn't even close, though I wish it had been him. It was LeBeau. The betrayer, the merciless and untrusting bastard who came from behind and told me to save the diary for I would need it in the end. That's when I exploded.  
"You stupid imbecile! How DARE you Read my personal thoughts and dealings!" I yelled, and Remy took out a bunch of cards. Bicycle, no doubt. Then he started throwing them one by one into the orange flickers of the fire. I watched, dumbfounded.  
"And it was a good thing I did too," he said, stonely, his hand going back and forth like a reflex for the flame. "You did done burned my cards, and never been confronted." Then I understood - he was mocking me with him cards and that flame.  
"This how you done burned 'em, eh Rogue?" He said, suddenly flinging the whole deck into the fire. "Or that?" The orange fire flickered in its feed.  
"Shut up," I said lowly, but knew he wouldn't. Not when he was on a roll.  
"So, you know's what now?" He said, circling me, his face only inches away. I could've grabbed it in my hands and drained his thoughts, but I panicked. I wasn't thinking straight, though now I regret it.   
"You's gonna do something for me or I'll be telling Xavier 'bout this whole.. how do you call it here? Mishap." He was blackmailing me. For once, I was actually scared.  
"Tell me something, Rogue," he said, suddenly stopping in front of me, "is Scott as dense as he seems?"  
From that sentence, I knew this wasn't leading anywhere good.  
"He can be," I said truthfully.  
"And that provided with that of you like the guy," - I cringed at him knowing that- "you could help me."  
Okay, what is wrong with these people? Is it use Rogue as reuseable toilet paper until she breaks in half??!! Why does everyone have to USE me?! It naturally sucks to be me.  
"With what? Your English?" I asked.  
He ignored the sarcasm. "Get him away from Jean."  
"That's impossible! Scott practicly lives off Jean. He might share a brain with her if she would comply."  
Remy stifled a small laugh and turned away from me. "So?" His voice was like the cold that iced my nose. I was freezing but kept the chattering to myself.  
"No." It came out stiff, I remember. Flat and out there.  
And he actually had the audacity to frown.  
"What was that? Love takin' o'er you's brain, Roguie?" LeBeau said. It made sense. But I wasn't going to counter act with Remy. Not in my lifetime, no.  
"I won't work for no low-life like you trying to make Jean his and leave Scott in ashes."  
"But ain't you t'e one who wants him?" Silence. I hate it when LeBeau's right. "You know's you ain't gots no choice."  
Again with the working for counter acting of sides. But this time I complied.  
So, how in the world does someone help another to get a girl at the same time the girl's guy is blackmailing you into keep that other guy away?  
This is a job for --Rogue--!!  
  
November 10  
  
I'm in one of those moods that aren't too happy but aren't really close to upset. I ate with Ritzy at lunch and told her about last night.  
"So, he's using you too, huh?" she muttered between bites. I watched her chew and gurgled at the question.  
"It could've been worse, ya understand?"  
She nodded and looked at me with a cocked eye. "Perhaps," she noted, putting down her fork, "that this 'LeBeau' is quite manipulative should I say not?"   
"Perhaps," I said, taking a leaf from her salad and throwing it into my mouth.   
"So why not plant a bomb into the one already ticking?"   
"Because you're forgetting he's smart too."  
"Smart for his own good?" I looked at her. She smiled and took up her tray. "Listen, Rogue. If you know what you're dealing with, believe me, LeBeau wouldn't hold off telling Xavier about you. From what I know, he'd forget the blackmailing part and go directly to Xavier."  
"And?" I didn't understand.  
"And," she sighed, ignorant and failing, "I think he has something for you."  
That caught me off guard for the moment. "Excuse me, since when does Jean's boyfriend have the hots for me??"  
"Think of the possibilities," she said, throwing away her trash. "He reads your diary, he's obviously stalking you, and he's blackmailing you."  
"Maybe it's because he CAN?" Ritzy can be so compulsive sometimes.  
"Probably," she said, and walked the other way. "Think about, all right?"  
I'm thinking about it, and damn, I have been for FOUR hours already and came up with NOTHING. Ritzy is just stupid. And if she's trying to make me feel better, I don't think having LeBeau "liking" me is.  
  
November 11   
  
Kurt said that Remy wants to see me. Oh no. Now Kurt's a henchman of his??!!  
  
Later  
  
When I got there, Kurt knocked on the door and we heard a "come in", so we did. Remy was sitting behind his desk with his blinds open and curtains apart, flooding the whole room with light and an unsuspecting doom that I only knew of. Remy himself faced us with the back of his chair and I heard him grunt. Kurt immediately stalked away, that tail of his wagging as he closed the door.  
I exploded, daresay.  
"What are you doing to him?!What have you got on him? Is he high? Is he on some spell you put? Is it BlackMAGIC???"   
Remy suddenly got off his chair, and after a brief silence, walked to the front of his desk.  
"You," he said, and I was surprised he didn't point his finger at me to get his point across.  
"Rogue." I mentioned. He might as well know my name.   
"You," he repeated, dimly and annoyed. He started pacing the floor slowly. "Have business with me. Have eh seat."   
I looked down. There was a seat. I swear, it wasn't there when I came in.  
"No thanks," I said, stubbornly. Not the ol' phrase that you see in those business movies.  
"Sit," he said, calmly. I looked away.   
"We can talk as I stand." A deliberate silence.  
"Fine." He said. And sat down. "But you can't sits for de while."   
"Fine." It didn't matter. Not at the moment, no.  
"As you know, I's scanned the evidence and understand you's," -I was surprised again that he didn't point- " burned me cards."   
"What does it matter?" I asked, which was obviously the wrong question to actually ask.  
"Excuse ME??" he stormed, suddenly getting up and planting his hands on the desk. "ME CARDS IS MY LIFE! HAVE YOU NO CONSCIENCE IN THET BRAIN OF YOURS, GIRL???!!!" Than he straightened his his collar of his trench coat, cleared his throat, regained his posture, and sat down again.   
And for the first time in the whole time that he's stayed with us, I noticed he had red eyes. How come nobody tells me these things? (must remember to ask Kitty if she's noticed)  
"So," he said, taking out a stack of cards (I swear, he never runs out of them), "I--"  
"Haven't we been through this already? I know what I'm to do," I said, taking a step back and turning to go.  
"Yea, but do you know of what?" He leaned forward oppressivingly. "Or are you's scared?"  
"Scared? I think the correct word to use here would be freaked out at the moment," I said, placing my own hands on the table, "no student in the whole Institute calls a personal meeting in his room, behind a desk, making it look like the set of "Three to Tango" ! No! No one! What's more, it's of a blackmail! A blackmail! Does no one see what's wrong? And I'm still writhing under why you've made Kurt your personal door knocker/answering person!" I stopped, out of breath. Remy watched, with a disturbed look on his face. But I think he was looking at where my hands were at the moment and didn't give a damn about what I just said.  
Then he did the incredulous.  
He laughed.  
And it wasn't a normal chortle or chuckle, in any case, mind you. It was an uproar of a laugh that was stopped almost in a second and blasted at full force into a yell. Before I knew it, he had lighted a card and thrown it. I thought it would explode, but it didn't. Confused? Not anymore than I was. Remy wasn't though. Or least he didn't show it. He was as calm and collected as Jean was when she broke up with Duncan.   
Coincidence? I think not.  
"List'n Rogue," Remy said, getting up again, "I's need your help." Not this again. "As you know, Jean's birthday be coming up, and de fact thet Scott and I are -competing- " he said this with the finger motions "over her..."   
"What's your point LeBeau," I said, crossing my arms, "You've already won her."   
"So here's the thing, that dratted Scott's got somethin' up his sleeve and Jean knows about it and keeps taunting me thet his gift will be better than mine, so find out what Scott's gift is and tell me so I can get something better!" Evil laughter. I watched, peevishly and irritated, until Remy got back to his senses and said, "You may go now." I walked away, rolling my eyes. Then as I opened the door, Kurt walked in, and I heard Remy say, "Kurt, could you go get some Windex or something to wipe my desk? Not all of the fingerprints are mine," before I slammed the door and walked away.   
All of this comes with a price, I must remember.  
It better be worth all this crap, though.  
  
...........................................................................................  
tbc 


	3. My life is Mean

November 12  
  
My head hurts. I was thinking about money when I was at the supermarket (it's my turn to pick up green beans. Something about being healthy according to Ororo) for the usual reasons, you know. Like, where do we get the money to pay for gas or electricity or the water for Kitty's long baths? Xavier must be packed, that's all I know.   
Anyway, I was shopping and the bag boy was like, paper or plastic? And I was like, money? And then he laughed and I picked up my purse and smacked him and then the security personnel "escorted" me out.   
Embarrassing and yet.. fun...  
  
November 13  
  
Ororo yelled at me for not bringing green beans. She said that if I weren't responsible to even pick up a can of beans, how much more can I be responsible when it comes to saving my teammates' lives?  
I just yelled back they were GREEN BEANS. Do you see how beans don't outweigh lives?  
Because I apparently don't and also especially don't care.  
  
Novmeber 14  
  
Kitty's cooking for us tonight.   
I gag at the thought.  
Since she's taking a cooking class, Ororo thought she could try some receipes on us.  
I mean, I love the girl to death but I wouldn't mind much if she could at least make ice.   
But she CAN'T.   
And since I only found out this afternoon, I can't get out of it.   
This isn't good.  
  
Later  
Scott's coming to dinner because he doesn't have an excuse to skip. Can I say this is one good thing? How come Ororo isn't banning Kitty from the kitchen? (Why doesn't she know?!!) We'll just have to wait and see.  
  
November 15  
  
I just woke up from what I think is a hangover. I think Kitty put in rum into the pie to drown out the taste of burnt edges. My tongue is sticking to the edge of my mouth. I can't talk so I'll just write:  
Scott came to dinner and as I and he sat, he told me of his present for Jean.   
"It's a black pearl necklace," he told as Kitty laid the dishes in front of us. Something pink, something greenish-yellowish and a black pile at each corner of the plate.  
Kitty explained the pink was meat and green and yellow stuff was green turnip (she added because I couldn't get green beans) and the black was pasta.   
Scott asked if these were what they came as and Kitty said yes. Then when she left, Scott told me there was no such thing as green turnip and then poked the meat. A generous amount of blood oozed out, so that was off our lists to try.   
I dared to eat the black "pasta" and said it tasted like caviar. Scott said that cavier isn't long and stringy. So we didn't eat and just sat there and talked. I tried diverting the conversation from Jean but that was the only thing Scott was interested in talking about. So I sat through a half hour of Jean this and Jean that and finally Kitty came in and was silently outraged that we hadn't eaten her cooking, but she served us pie and gathered up our tainted plates without a word.  
Although I knew it was eating her inside.   
I felt bad and finished the pie. Now I feel kinda woozy. Excuse me while I throw up.  
  
November 16  
  
It kinda figures that it would all end like this. Whoever knew that I'd abandon Scott on behalf of Remy and loom about it in front of my dresser eating last Christmas' chocolates that I found under my bed (they were actually really good) while watching the wall as if waiting for it to move?  
No one. Not even me.  
I blew him off. Not really sullen - not even relenting. Just told him off. What else could I do? He was being all '7th Heaven' on me again about sabotaging Jean and Remy's relationship, and since I had already heard his plans the night before, what was the use of hearing it again? Frankly, I'm tired of it.  
So I said, "Scott. I can no longer aid your obsession." What else could I say? I loved you but apparently you had no interest in me? That I was only trying to make you see what I really was but you were too blind to see? That I did this all for Jean when what I really was doing was all for you?  
No. I am not that kind of person.   
Then Scott started apologizing, playing the same crap over again about how much he loves Jean and that he's sorry for dragging me into his problems.   
That only added salt to the wound.  
"You dern right you should be," I remember saying. He gave me a pitiful look but that only mad me angrier. My emotions often scare me. "Believe me, you're better without me."  
"You can't back down! We don't win if you're not with me on this!" Scott yelled. That was the stupidest thing's he's told me so far.  
"That's right Scott," I sneered and turned away. "We don't win. I lost, and you are about to. But right now- " I cracked here, "- I'm the loser."   
I doubt he understood, but I'm glad he didn't follow me. The chocolate's drying my throat. And my eyes are dry as well. There has got to be a reasonable explanation for my life to be so damn mean.   
That's just it. My life is mean.   
  
November 17  
  
Remy wanted to talk and I told him not now. I've inclined myself in the room until I feel like coming out. There is nothing he can do to get me out. NOTHING.   
  
Two minutes later..  
  
He's desperate. I hear Kurt singing 99 bottles of rum on the wall. This could take a while.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
Kurt's down to 69. Remy has just joined.   
  
Ten minutes later..  
  
I gave in. Intimidating songs get on my nerves (other than Dave Matthews) When I opened the door, Kurt bamfed out and Remy just stood there, his mouth ready to sing the next verse. I covered his mouth and pulled him into the room. Kitty wasn't in - she was working on her cooking class (which I hear she's not doing too good) so I explained that it was best to talk now.   
"Well," he started, looking around, "for starters, you're a very clean person."  
"Cut the crap, LeBeau," I said hastily, "what do you want?"  
"Come with me," he said, dangling keys inches from my eyes. But before I could question, he was pulling me downstairs and raced to the garage where the X Jeep sat. He pushed me in and drove off without giving me a second to catch my breath. I asked if he'd like to explain now and he told me to tell him what Scott was getting Jean.  
"A black pearl necklace," I said, and remembered about the night before. I didn't tell Remy about it, but I'm sure he'll find out soon enough.  
Then he asked where was a good place to shop fore jewlery and I told him Gerald's.  
Gerald's is this small store at the edge of Gall and Ivory that sits practically at the corner so that you'd have to walk on the street to get to the other side. I always look through the glass everyday at diamonds and pearls and emeralds galore since it's on my route to school but I've never been inside. It was small yet perfect for someone to shop for one like Jean.  
We parked in the back and walked inside. Again I asked Remy why he had to take me along with him and his explanation was simple: I was the only one available (but only because I was confined in my room) and a girl.   
"So in your eyes, girls are all alike and like the same things?" I asked, and Remy opened the door.   
"No," he answered lowly and that was the end of his answer.  
The store was petite and... pink. I can't imagine anything more pink than Kitty: Pink in a sense that it almost blinds and annoys you.   
The store owner only spoke Italian and her accent was terrible so I didn't catch one word. Remy didn't either since he only spoke French other than English, but his playing on words was unique. And did I ever mention that he wore grey on white contacts today? Wonder where he got them - from Xavier more than likely.   
Anyway, I was admiring this one ring with a grey stone when the store owner asked if we were together (funny she spoke so clearly when asking that one particular question) and I said, "God help you no!"   
The owner was appalled and Remy almost looked hurt ( but I bet he was just playing) and said, "Naw, mademosielle. She .. me.. be friends."   
Friends?! I laugh at the term. But not aloud as I went back to admiring the ring from before.   
I suggested to Remy he take a look at it and he nodded in approval. The owner took it out of the box casement and handed it to me to try on.   
Perfect.   
Remy smirked and the owner clapped ( I have no idea why though).  
I couldn't help feeling jealous that Remy was giving it to Jean. How he could it afford it was questioning but I dared not ask. Business is business, and his was certainly not mine.  
The box was pink (like the store) and tied with an irridescent bow. Ever since I saw that box, I've been hating the color pink (though I've never liked it to begin with. So you could say I hate it even more). The store was mild but this was a dead giveaway.   
"Jean will love it," I muttered and Remy asked if I thought it would be a decent gift to give to such a person.  
What else could I say? "If you think she deserves it as much as she deserves anything else, then I say go on. There's no harm in giving." Terrible advice for my own good, I ought to mention.   
Remy gave me a sure look. "Thanks Rogue," he told me. No problem Remy. You just go right ahead and give the stupid ring to Jean who plays with everyone's feelings! I'll just stand back and try to rearrange my life back to what I thought it used to be. But now that Scott hates me and you're the one using me now, I'm sure things are gonna be a LOT different.   
But again, I didn't speak my mind.   
We drove back and I have once again confined myself in this room. I have just enough time to curse my life and expect my death.   
Curse you Scott.   
Curse you Jean.   
Curse you Remy.  
Curse you World.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Comments on the Reviews ~~  
  
Morwen O' Connor ~ Everyone has their own opinion on Scott. I don't like him very much but you must understand that this is a Scott no one sees or in this case, is ever shown. And Rogue may appear strong and indifferent in the series but again you must understand that she puts on a mask to cover something deeper. I'm not saying the girl's weak, but everyone has to let down their defenses sometime. And Jean is not as predictable, so f she could go for someone like Duncan, why not Remy? And this is a fanfic. In this case, Remy goes to school with them. And you really don't know where this story is going so you don't see the definite picture until you've read the whole story. I'm sorry this writing disturbs you. Read no further and you will be troubled no longer.  
  
Lady M R ~ What is ROTFLMAO? I'm not really familiar ^^'  
  
Sujakata ~ Thank you for your opinion! It counts and means so much to me! You haven't offended me in any way possible. Your reaction is just what I was hoping for when people read my fiction.  
  
Klucky ~ Thank you so much ^.^ for putting me as a favortie author. I'm honored. :)  
  
Amazonestar ~ Thank you too! I am thrilled to be on your favorite's list!!  
  
Bunny Moon ~ Again I was overjoyed on your decision to add me to your favorites list! Thank you!  
  
Everyone who's reviewed: I am overwhelmed at how many have already reviewed!Thank you and hope you could read the whole story. To tell the truth, I really don't know where this is going! Looks like Remy's winning over Scott. 


	4. Remy Weirdest

Author's Note: It has come to my attention (for awhile now) that Ritzy is really spelled Risty. I don't plan on changing how it is spelled in this story, but for future reference her name is Risty. *Must remember that myself*   
  
November 18  
  
Something weird just happened. Kitty isn't here again - cooking class. She's trying to ace it, I've heard. So anyway, I was sitting by the window, doing my geometry homework (which I really don't get) when I suddenly hear some music playing just outside. When I went out to the balcony, I looked over and I'd be damned --having that just said--, Remy stood under the weeping willow that brushes against the den's glass with his guitar, plucking weakily at it. It was a sad song, but not familiar.   
He reminded me of Roux of Chocolat.  
So I called down to him, and he heard me.  
"Jean's two windows down, LeBeau!" He didn't move. His hand swept across the strings as he called back to me.  
"Is that so."  
"Yes, I believe so." Again He didn't move. He went on strumming that song on his guitar, slowly.   
"Am I bothering you?" I remember him asking. I forgot my answer though. He had moved. Finally. Then I saw Jean, her hair flapping wildly in the wind, so bright and red that it blinded me.   
Oh. I didn't see any more of it since I fell off the sill by how -bright- Jean's hair is.  
That's all for today.   
  
November 19  
  
Two days til Jean's birthday. She's inviting her soccer team and every teacher she had (good God). I haven't seen Remy all day, but Evan said he was in his room.   
  
November 20  
  
Still no sign of Remy. He has definitely confined himself in his room. Jean hasn't seemed to notice. Today she brought me along to buy a dress, but I see no reason why.   
The store, if I remember correctly, was called Third Street. The prices were like what, $100 for a shirt? But being the favorite of the the loaded Xavier, Jean had the money.  
"Roguie," she called, though she knows very well I hate that pet name, "how's this?" She held up this bright ugly yellow dress close to her red hair. I can remember pushing a grin.  
"It's pretty on you," I lied.   
"Really?" her voice was hefty.  
"Oh definitely."  
She bit her lip and shook her head. "Naw," she muttered and I remember rolling my eyes. This could take a while.  
She took out another dress, this time pink. "Whaddya think? Provocative or ugly?"   
How 'bout both? I thought of saying. Then I frowned nastily. "I don't know. Why couldn't you take Remy with you?"  
She laughed, putting the dress back. "Silly Roguie.." --Again with the sick pet name-- "Remy's a guy. He doesn't go shopping."  
I was about to pipe that I went with him to buy something the other day and remembered that that something was for her.  
So instead, I told her that what he saw was what other men saw and that's what she wanted. Jean looked over her shoulder, her green eyes glistening. "You think so?" she asked innocently. I nodded. Then she laughed. Again. Nastily like she does best.   
"Oh Roguie!!" she sighed gleefully. Her smile was like that of the evil witches you find in storybooks.   
  
It scared me.   
  
She went back to the racks and finally pulled out a dark blue dress. But instead of putting it against herself, she put it in front of me. "Wow," she said, biting her lip. Her unsure face made me squint.   
"What are you doing??" I asked impulsively. Jean quickly put it back on the rack.   
"Just seeing if what looks good on you looks good on me."   
"That does NOT look good on me!" I shouted defensively. Some people turned their heads and quickly went back to what they were looking at.  
"Oh don't be such a grump, Roguie."   
"Rogue," I sneered lowly. She didn't hear me. Instead she went back to the rack, humming parsimony to herself.   
  
Jean could be such a brute sometimes.   
  
Suddenly she gave a smart yelp and took out a red velvet dress. It was... really red. I scrunched my nose but Jean grabbed my arm and placed the dress in front of me.   
"Whaddya think?" she asked, scrutinizingly. I wanted if off of me.  
  
So I bit her arm.  
  
She retorted with a shrill scream as I ducked. She acted on impulse, throwing the dress at my direction. But I dove and hid under a rack of dresses. I watched between coats how she clutched her arm and started to... laugh?! It was scary how she was unruffled. She laughed insanely, and picked up the dress.  
"Perfect!" she cried, her eyes on me. I closed the crack with coat sleeves. "Aw come out, Roguie," she crooned. I was surprised she wasn't mad at my effrontery. But I still hid. She then parted the coats and pulled me out.   
"You're like a wild animal hiding in the midst of folly," she compared sparingly. I really wanted to spit in her face, but reached out and touched the dress instead. It was itchy to my touch so I made my hand retreat. Jean, of course was oblivious, and laid in on the checkout counter. She paid and as we reached the door, she turned to me and said, "Thanks Roguie."   
"Rogue." I corrected, indignant. She had looked at me with scrutiny in her eyes.   
"Rogue. Thanks Rogue," she said, and draped the dress on my shoulders. Then she made me carry the dress to her car and to her room and that was the end of it.   
  
November 21 ~ Jean's Birthday  
  
Today I really don't wanna remember but do. So here goes nothing:  
Ritzy came over two hours after the party started. There was a great deal of chatter, but at least it droned out the classical music Jean insisted on playing. Logan was sitting on the plastic chairs in the living room when Ritzy came in. Immediately Logan started sniffing and growling but kept a low profile. Ritzy frowned and commented that I shouldn't have friends that sniff people.   
  
I told her it's just how Logan is.  
  
But she insisted on getting her way so we made our way to the back. Jean was there, telling all the guests if there was anything they wanted just tell her, and then she made Kurt assist them. I hadn't seen Remy all day but I was sure he was here somewhere. Anyway, we talked awhile, Ritzy and I. She commented that Jean's dress was really ugly and I laughed.  
"You didn't pick it did you?" she asked jokingly. Good natured humor, that's for sure. Then Jean started counting her gifts. Twenty-one. She frowned. There were suuposed to be twenty-two people here.  
I remember now: Remy wasn't here.  
Then when I was sure she was going to cry and the real show would start, Remy appeared (dern). Scott cringed just as he had, but Jean didn't see. She was too busy telling him of her presents. Then he handed her a pink box - but it wasn't the ring box. Funny, it was the same color and bow, but the box was definitely bigger.   
I didn't see them again until it was time to open her presents. When I saw what she got, I wondered why she would want more. After Scott gave her his gift, Remy handed her the box once again. She unwrapped it and gasped. Then she pulled out a blanket with real roses stitched into ivy sown into each other to make a mesh of a blanket.   
It was absolutely gorgeous.   
Jean threw her arms around Remy, dropping the pearl necklace from her lap to the ground. Scott's mouth hung in disbelief as Remy showed a satisfied smile.  
He had won once again.   
But I was baffled. Where was the ring? Maybe he's giving it to her tonight.   
That dern Remy Weirdest. But that's getting off the subject.  
"And you thought he was into me," I whispered to Ritzy. She shrugged and looked away.  
When half the company was gone, Jean decided to make the living room for dancing and Xavier, who couldn't say no to her, approved. So then Scott who was highly disappointed and hurt with Jean, suddenly approached me and asked me to dance. What was I supposed to say? No?   
He took my hand and led me to the floor. It was awkward, I'll tell you that much. He wasn't going to do anything but sway so I leaned my head into the nook of his shoulder and buried my face into his neck. I don't know if he was trying to make Jean annoyed, but if so, I was doing my part well. Or at least I hoped.  
I don't know how or when I broke away, but when I did, I first saw Ritzy and she was frowning at Logan. And I was just about to go to her when someone caught my arm and dragged into the kitchen.   
  
It was LeBeau. And he looked mad.  
  
He started telling me --okay it was more of screaming than anything else-- how Kitty burned the stove and that he couldn't warm up the cake in the microwave. He was going through another round of screams when Ritzy opened the door and seeing Remy, turned to leave, but I caught her sleeve and dragged her in.  
I told her she needed to hear this and when she reached out her hand to LeBeau, he ignored it and went on screaming.   
  
That's when I got mad back.  
  
I told LeBeau that if he didn't want my friend's company than there was no use for me there. Then he asked why she had to be in here, but I of course I couldn't tell him that she thought he liked me and this was a perfect chance to prove her wrong, so I just said that I wanted her there.   
"Sorry, Ritzy is it? This is only a conversation between Rogue and me," Remy told her.  
She was about to retreat, but I held on to her sleeve. "Don't you DARE send Ritzy out!" I yelled at him.  
"I see no reason for her to be here," Remy replied.  
"Nor do I," Ritzy said softly to me, but I wouldn't let go. Here was a chance to let her know she was accepting wrong vibes about this guy.  
"You can use me as dirt, but do not try to command my friend around!"  
"Fine, you could stay," he said to Ritzy, and to me, "are you happy now?"  
"Rogue, I really don't.." Ritzy started, but I tugged harder at her sleeve. I needed her there. I didn't want Remy yelling at me or at least when we were alone.   
"She doesn't want to stay," Remy said upon seeing her struggle.  
She nodded, but I ignored that. "Why are you yelling at me? Couldn't you yell at Kitty?"  
"If she would stop phasing out of the room, maybe yeah!"  
"What does this have to do with me?" I croaked. I forgot his answer but I heard something that had to do with Jean.  
  
Then I decided to get really piping mad.   
  
"Yeah, what is it with you and Jean anyway? You're confusing, you know that, LeBeau?" I remember saying. Actually I remember everything I said. "What do you think she'll do with a rose blanket, huh, Remy? Can you tell me that? Guess you don't know Jean as much as you should. What can she do with it? Possibly cut it and sell it by the freeway or take the roses out and use the vines as a curtain.."   
Then Remy interrupted. "Don't you dare bad mouth Jean," he sneered, "you have no right..."  
"What right? Is that supposed to scare me? What about if she finds out you've been pulling me around to buy stuff you say you're going to give to her? Doesn't she have a right to know, LeBeau?"  
"What are you gonna tell her? That I went from formal to crafty? Is it evil or terrible that I's trying to be..."   
"A good boyfriend to his beb?" He looked at me incredulously as the feeling of triumph came over me. Ritzy who had been silent for the while, squeaked that we should go.  
But I needed the last word. I told him I did his stupid task. Nothing more from me or anything from him. Then I walked Ritzy outside. She was quiet the whole way out until we got to her car. There she told me that was quite interesting.   
"You were wrong," I said softly, "LeBeau is confusing but I think he really does love Jean."  
"I don't know," Ritzy retorted, her voice still small. Suddenly there was a ripping of glass and from the balcony I heard:  
"AND TOILET PAPER IS NOT REUSABLE!!!!" from LeBeau of course.  
I gave Ritzy a pleased look but she huffed past me and into her car.   
She's wrong. That's for sure. That girl is off her rocker. There is no point in arguing. I win. Wouldn't you think he likes Jean? It's not a rhetorical as it seems.   
Damn, when my life stops being melodramatic, that'll be the day. That'll be the day when Ritzy is finally right and Remy likes me.   
Let's hope that's not anytime soon.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________ 


	5. French Curses and a wet Accordian

November 22  
  
Today, Jean came and sat in front of me at Lunch. Ritzy was serving detention (yet again) so I was all alone.   
And doing just fine too.  
Jean asked me how was life like she was some physcotherapist or something, with a wry look on her crimped face. I gave her a disturbed look, hoping she'd go away, but she just sat there, gaping at the food before me.   
"Just peachy," I lied, stuffing the rest of the sandwich I was eating into my mouth. Then she stared at my chewing, as if my munching actually mattered.  
Of course I knew she wanted something. It's not everyday you see Miss Popular, that's-my-real-hair-color come sit with a freak like me. Oh no. This day was different. Jean wanted something. From me. Xavier must be proud.  
Then Jean said," Rogue? Is that a new hairdo? Cuz I swear it wasn't like that a week ago..."   
I remembered frowning. She was certainly acting pretty much like Scott when he asked to use me to get to her.   
I wondered if this was any different.  
"Cut the crap, Grey," I told her, and she put a hand to her throat as if shocked that I said a cuss word in a 150 mi radius from her, "whaddya want?"   
She looked annoyed, but said anyway, "Well, you know, I was asked to speak at this conference at Washington for mutants," she said all spiffy.  
"No," I said, breaking her off. She pretended that I knew though and did the obscene - she started picking at my food.   
That meant she was nervous about something.  
"And I'd be gone for like, what? It's not a complete week.. I'll be back before Thanksgiving...oh how do I put this?"  
"Four days?" I suggested, forcing myself to speak. Jean gave an ebullient nod, her mouth full of my food.  
"Yeah, that's it! Gosh, Rogue, you could be so smart sometimes, ya know?" she said, and continued picking at my food. She didn't even look to see if I was disgusted.  
"Jean, where is this going?" I asked mildly. She stopped picking at my food.  
"Well, um, you see... I need a small favor," she said. I watched as she clawed out bits of bread under her perfectly manicured nails. It wasn't as amusing as it sounds.   
Then she said, "I need you to watch Remy when I'm gone."  
I laughed a no and frowned. "What is this really about, Jean? You don't trust your boyfriend?" I slurred the last word to show mockery. She didn't seem to notice.  
"Well, no, I should, huh?" Great answer. I huffed my response.   
"Why're you asking me?" Silence. Then I caught Jean's glance and followed it to my gloves. "My powers." It made sense. I wouldn't be able to touch him for lust. Perfect for Jean to use.   
Jean sprung at the chance. "So would you?"  
I picked up my tray and headed for the trash can. She followed. "Please Rogue? You don't even have to come near him! Just watch him for me, please!" she begged. I was and still am thoroughly disgusted.   
"Jean, he's not a dog. He doesn't need a leash to for you to tug him to where he needs to go," I said, throwing away my trash.   
"No, he's my boyfriend," she said so defensively I wanted to laugh. But her seriousness struck me. She wasn't kidding.  
"He doesn't need to be reminded. He loves you." The words rolled off my tongue. Jean looked sullen.  
"I know." She put her head down and looked away sadly. I sighed, far as I could remember.  
"Fine. I'll watch your damn boyfriend," I mumbled. She immediately brightened.  
"Thank you!" She took a step forward to hug me but I pushed the tray into her.   
"Don't."  
"Right," she said, pulling her shirt down, "see you later then."  
Good grief. Why can't I ever say no for a change? The toilet paper comes back into play, and so soon, so soon.  
  
November 23   
  
Ding dong! The witch is Gone!! I've made up a dance just to celebrate! Okay, not really but hey, she's GONE!!  
I watched her go this morning. Remy was loading her luggages (she has four. I guess one for everyday) into her new SUV that Xavier gave to her. I guess he wanted a kiss but she jumped into the vehicle, claiming loudly that she'd be late for her plane. Then she rolled down the window, blew a kiss to Remy shouting, "I love you!", and drove out of the gate. She almost missed the turn, nearly heading into a rock, then swerved and was out of sight.  
Thus her departure which begins my spying.  
  
6:30 p.m.  
Remy came home from school and locked himself in his room. This could be eaiser than I thought.  
  
November 24  
  
Okay. There is something VERY wrong going on here!  
REMY IS GONE!!!  
I was bringing juice and cookies to him after school (so I could see if he had another girl in there with him), when I knocked and his door just opened. I looked in and went by his bed. He had made a make-shift person with pillows under his stupid covers!   
Well, I'll be off. I bet he's downtown looking for a hooker. God, the things I do. And I claim I have a life.  
  
10 p.m.  
  
Well I found Remy. In his ROOM!!  
He obviously snuck off and returned when I was out looking for him. And since it's like close to winter, the air was freaking chilly and my nose could've practically fallen off when I got home. I opened his stupid door and looked to see him in there. He turned, saw me, and threw a card. I closed the door just when it went KA BOOM! And I've confined myself by the fire next to you ever since.   
  
11 p.m.  
I can't sleep. I decided to stay in the living room since it's much warmer than in that cell I must call a room.  
I swear, it's colder than hell in there.  
  
November 25, 1 a.m.   
  
I hear footsteps.  
  
1:11 a.m.  
  
Okay. I have confirmed it's Remy. Let's see what he's doing up so late.  
  
5:30 a.m.  
  
This has been unmistakenly one hellva morning.   
But I'm so freakin tired it's not even funny.  
I snuck into the trunk of the X Jeep using the leftover powers of Kitty after she accidentally brushed against my shoulder as I passed her nail polish to her a few hours ago. Anyway, I was trying to get comfortable the whole way (squished between Evan's skateboard he "lost" and Scott's surfboard he practically abandoned) until the jeep suddenly stopped and the trunk suddenly opened.  
It was LeBeau.  
"Putain! Get out!!" he yelled as I stumbled out, hitting my ankle against the hood and landing on my hands. He closed the trunk and pulled me to my feet. Then He cussed me out in French and asked what I was doing. Of course I couldn't tell him I was spying on him on behalf of Jean - that would be just a teeny bit awkward. I just said I was looking for something when I fell in. He didn't believe me.  
Well, it wasn't that convincing of a story.   
So then he tells me it wasn't safe where we were so I had to follow him around the block. He then opened his trench coat and pulled out a small box, which he shook out and inflated into some sort of table. Then he sat on a rotting brick wall and laid out a row of cards in front of me and explained that there were lots of people just standing around with loads of cash and nothing better to do.   
So begun his night of card playing.  
I watched in the back while others joined the circle. Remy played four rounds of poker and blackjack each - winning everything from Rolexs to dimond rings, even to one guy's martimony band. A grand total of eight people and everytime Remy won. It kinda makes you wonder if he were cheating or if he were the real thing. It was about six in the morn when Remy finally deflated the table and neatly packed it away into his pocket.   
"So," he said, huffing. A perfect air cloud formed between us, "let's go home."  
But before we could, a group of guys stopped us. Told us we had to give up the money cuz they knew we were fakes. We were cheaters. Or at least Remy was. I was about to take my gloves off when Remy gave me the pillow case with the stash.   
"Run," he ordered softly and strictly. I tried to argue but he didn't want any of it. So I ran and they ran after me. The night was filled with explosions and fire but I still could hear them running after me. Cussing, I dove behind the X jeep and threw the stash inside. Remy was right behind me, explosions igniting. The guys were no where close when we drove off. Smart for Remy, he had taken off the license plates and hid them inside the jeep. So that was it. He parked the jeep, replaced the plates and we stalked into the mansion. Time for school.  
  
5 p.m.   
  
Jubilation told me she needed some help on her French antique project. Something about going down to Clairemont's tomorrow. And she asked for me to come along since I knew the place better than she did.  
Well then, we'll see tomorrow.  
  
November 26  
  
I changed into some fresh clothes after school and made my way downstairs where Jubes was waiting. She scorned me for taking up her "precious" time and pulled me by the wrist down to the garage... where LeBeau awaited.  
I asked what was he doing here, and she explained he could speak French.   
"I do too!" I declared. Then Remy asked for me to say something in the language.  
I knew I shudda paid attention in that class. So we loaded ourselves into the jeep and drove off.  
Clairemont's is this Frenchy plaza where rich people like to dine and buy and where people like us (or I should say of the likes of us) like to grab a cup of coffee and sit under these laced umbrellas while in wicker furniture.   
I hate the place, really. I think if they could, they'd paint the place pink. That's it, just pink. It's actually a place where Jean would hang. But of course the wicker and everything else is white, which is why I complied.   
When we arrived there, Jubes jumped on the chance to visit a store with tinted windows that said, "Antiques". It was pricey, so we had to leave. They were stupid things to sell too - they had this one thing with this fancy French name that I forgot, with snails glued to parchment. The man said it was a 'modern masterpiece'. I said the 'artist' didn't have anything else to do but glue escargot to paper and call it 'art'. The man scoffed and Jubes laughed. Remy, who was off to the side, smirked and turned away to grin.  
When we got out, Jubes said that she wanted to check out the next store (I think it was called Merde. I wonder why), and I said I'd wait outside. Remy said he wanted to try the coffee and opened his wallet, gave Jubes a few twenties and told her to knock herself out. She smiled and ran inside.  
"What was that about?" I asked Remy, following him to the coffee shop across the square. He looked at me, the mild wind blowing at the collar of his trench coat.   
"About what? The money or me giving the money?" I thought about it. Both looked doubtful. I didn't answer and we entered the small cafe.  
The walls were painted blue with green vines stretching across the front. The smell of grounded coffee beans was strong in the air - the aroma tantilizing. I can smell it 'til now.  
"You drink?" Remy asked me.   
"Who doesn't?" I answered. He looked at me through his contact lenses (they were grey today) and ordered two mochas. When we went to the condiments, I poured the hazlenut powder so that it made an ant hill on my drink - my favorite thing in the world is just piling powder. A coffee worker started cursing me in French because of it and I ran out of there with the powder still in my hands. Remy followed afterwards and walked with me to one of the lacey umbrellas where we sat opposite each other. We didn't speak until Remy said, "You always do dat?"  
"Do what?" I asked, absent-mindly.   
"Pour powder until de stingy owner yells you out of de cafe?"  
"Sure, why not?" I answered, still mesmerized on my drink. Each time I sipped, I added more powder. Remy watched me with a hint of amusement.   
"What?" I asked, angrily. He jumped, as if been burned.   
"Watching you be a crime too?" he asked, calming himself. I frowned so as to make him feel uneasy but to no affect. Then he looked down and traced the blue imprint of a flower on the cup before him with his finger. "I didn't think you'd be talkin' ta me again," he said, as if out of place. I sipped and poured, ignoring his comment. "Becuz I thought.."  
I forgot to mention that on Tuesdays and Thursdays, there's this accordion player that comes to your table and sings while he plays. You're supposed to give him a tip after his song, and some people come to Clairemont's just to hear him. He's okay - I haven't exactly heard him until today.  
Well, he starts making his way to our table while Remy was talking, and he's singing this really high song while playing it on his accordion. He stops in front of the railing that runs along a running man-made brook (it's supposed to make Clairemont's romantic) and continues singing. Well, he suddenly sings this really high note and Remy, apparently fed up, grabs my powder and throws it at the guy. He gets hit (and whether it be from the impact or shock I still don't know) and then falls over the railing and into the brook, accordion and all.  
Hilarious. Absolutely hilarious.   
People around us got up and gathered around the railing to see their beloved accordion player raise from the brook all wet, yelling French and Italian curses at them and at the 'guy over there' (and he knows a lot of them curses too). But Remy doesn't seem to take notice and continues to talk.  
"Because I thought you's be still mad at me."   
"Remy, I think other people would be mad at you right at the moment," I told him, as we both rose and ran into 'Merde'. Jubes had found a mirror that the owner claimed was an antique and had just finished purchasing it, so we took her and ran all the way to the jeep, away from the angry mob around the square.   
I'd just like to say we got out of there in perfect time - I swear they were passing out pitchforks that they probably had stashed in the back somewhere for a squabble like this right before we rolled out of their parking lot. Then when we got out of the car, Jubes tripped and broke the mirror. She started to cry so Remy said he'd piece it back together, though I don't see how he could, being that it IS an antique and all.  
But whatever. I had fun. I hate to say it, but Jean should really separate from Remy more often.  
  
November 27  
  
Damn, she's back. She returned before I got home, and then when I did, she said she got me something from Washington. It was a shirt that said Washington.   
Thrilled I am. NOt.   
Oh, and Remy replaced the mirror so now Jubes is happy.   
It's starting to rain.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
AJ: I think the best way to visualize a rose blanket would be ivy woven into each other and roses woven into it so the heads rise over the foilage. Does that help?  
  
Klucky: Ripping of the glass. Hmm. It's the shrill sound that the glass door makes when you fling it open violently. I think it makes a ripping noise that is really made with wheels not glass, but it's a glass door so it kinda makes sense. I know, explaining it has confused me also.  
  
Sujakata: Hehehe. By this story, do you really think I even have a fiber in my body that likes Scott? I'd like to thank whoever made up his character - which we all love to hate. Also, what you said about Morwen - well let's just say I wouldn't have said it cuz I have no guts ~.^ And Never underestimate those Pantene Pro-v commericals. I bet if you ask, that's what Jean uses (though I don't know how you would). And seriously, it DOES blind people. Trust me on that.  
  
Erica: In chapter One, Rogue compares herself to toilet paper, and since Remy read her diary, he knows about that. Him saying "Toilet paper is not reuseable!" implies to her diary, so it's like an inside joke that permits rivalry between Remy and Rogue. Kinda makes you wonder if they'd ever end up together ^.^  
  
FuryGrrl: Hmph. Interesting. I think the fact is, I protray this story to a sense where it might seem unrealistic, and yet on the basis is specifically true. I know, people want to see what they protray on the Evo show, but this is a perspective where Rogue is *human* (persay) and it's like relating people in your own life to the people in hers. This, in a sense, is deeper than Evo. Jean and Scott do give some umph into the picture, but for once wouldn't you like to see how not so good they are? Evo shows it, but you know there's gotta be something more. Bashing and dense as my story may seem (or is), there is a truth behind it all.   
  
Everyone who has reviewed for Ch. 3 & 4: Everything Remy does is for a reason! (I think I'll include that in some latter chapter) So don't freak out when Remy does something out of the blue or seems stupid enough to actually pull it through. It all works out in the end; trust him. And thank you for reviewing! The fact that you ARE reviewing keeps me writing! If you weren't to review, then I wouldn't know people read it, and thus it would stop my writing. So thank you again!   
BTW: Don't expect Rogue/Remy just yet, unless you don't want a second 'book' (which I hope you do!) 


	6. Purple Stuffing Explodey!

November 28 ~ Thanksgiving  
  
How do I put today? As a day of thanksgiving in which I become angry and get grounded by Logan? In a sense, and definitely a way, that's true. My head hurts but Kitty took out the T.V. in our room, so all I can do in my confinement is write.   
We were preparing the meal, when Jean came from behind me and asked how was last week which acutally implies to Remy. I told her he was as solid as the cranberry sauce and not cheating on her, leaving out Clairemont's and his late night escade. She smiled and talked no more as I funneled out the corn while Kitty stuffed the turkey with her own receipe stuffing.  
Then when Remy was carving the turkey (don't ask why he was doing it), he suddenly made it explode, purple stuff splattering against the walls and furniture.   
It was a spectacular mess of violet.   
Mr. McCoy said that it was safer to look at it instead of eat it. Of course he was talking about the stuffing, but when Kitty started to tear up, he went back on his word.   
Though who could blame him? He was right.   
After we ate the turkey-less meal and cleaned up the purple stuff, we gathered around the fireplace with popcorn. Scott saw Jean about to sit on Remy's lap and commented that it wasn't vacant before. She looked at him -actually everyone did- and asked what he meant by that.   
"Oh, you know," he said casually, and then looked at me. I can still hear the deafening sound of silence overcome the room, "it's not everyday you see Remy without a girl. I bet you went through twenty one night right?" Silence. Remy looked angry. He was just about to pounce when I spoke up. I didn't want I fight, really, I didn't, so I said, "Guys, come on. One night shows are old now." Then Jean asked WHAT DOES THAT MEAN??   
Remy grinded his jaw. "How would y' know? It's non like y' can actually feel."   
That got me. Seriously, you could make me mad by talking down my friends or my appearance, or my room for all I care. But I just get mad. What really kills me is when you talk about what I can't do cuz of my friggin powers. You JUST DON'T DO THAT.   
So then, I see outta the corner of my eye Xavier shake his bald head vigorously, while Rahne puts a hand over her mouth.   
As for me, well, I was friggin mad.  
I threw my popcorn, which Remy easily dodged as it flew into Scott's face.   
Angry that I didn't succeed, tackled Remy and banged his head on the carpet, screaming that he should say sorry. He grabbed my shirt and flung me off and threw himself across me.  
"Get off!" I screamed. He didn't budge.  
"Pfuit! You's be dangerous!" he said back. No one did anything. I think that was smart - when I get mad, NO ONE can stop me.   
Then, he moved, but only because Jean was moving him with her powers. When she had moved him far enough, I tackled him yet again, resisting her powers. Finally, Logan came in and yelled, "What da hell??!!" and plucked me away from Remy.   
Correction. No one can stop me except maybe Logan.   
So now I'm grounded and all because of stupid Remy. It was kinda funny too, seeing Jean sprawled out on the floor, tired and moaning her brain hurted. So I think all that tackling was worth it.  
  
November 29  
  
I am bored outta my MIND. I mean, three days without anything to do except throw things whenever Kitty phases through the room. Nothing more.  
  
November 30  
  
Look how PATHETIC I am! Saturday night and grounded! I had to tell Ritzy about my grounding and she LAUGHED! Can you believe it?! My life disappitates just like a river runs dry. Nothing more.  
  
December 1  
  
Okay, so I get tired of sitting around all day (that and because Kitty finally came to her senses and now stays away from me) and decide to catch a movie two blocks down (I swear, you can never get out of town. There's no reason to)and snuck down the stairs. My own fault that I passed the kitchen, for when I did, Ororo called me in. She was talking on the phone, AND making soup AND baking a cake all at the same time. It was really a sight, I'll tell you that much.  
"Rogue," she said, stirring the batter while pushing the receiver away from her mouth, "what are you doing out of your room?" She didn't even wait for me to answer: she was that rushy. "Could you help me out a little since you're out? I won't tell Xavier."   
Heh. It was kinda funny hearing her say that she'll keep something away from Xavier considering they're like -tight- persay. But hey, I was really buying it.   
"Sure. What ya want me to do?" I asked, all anxious. Ororo continued to stir and looked up at me again.   
"There's a tray there," she nodded her head toward a black tray with soup and several spoons sitting on the counter away from the stove. I went over and picked it up, "could you bring it to Remy for me hon?"   
I almost dropped the tray - I was so surprised. Thankfully, I caught myself in time and noticed that Ororo was holding her breath as well. "What's wrong with Remy?" I asked scornfully.  
"He's sick, hon," Ororo explained, and turned her back towards me. I couldn't just turn her down - she did say she wasn't gonna tell Xavier I was out of my room, so I ran up the steps and pushed open the door. I heard Remy cough and frowned my best.  
"Ro? Dat you chere?" he asked, his voice weakly, and I stood in his light so he could see me. He jumped in his bed and rasped, "what de hell are you's doing here?"   
"Don't think I wanted to," I explained, putting the tray down on his dresser. I turned to go but Remy said, " What are you doing?" then he calmed his voice down, "Ro brings it ta me."   
"Fuck you," I said, and turned to go again. But I caught his reflection in the dresser's mirror and sighed. He did look pathetic. So I took up the tray and brought it to him and looked around as he sat up in his bed. "Where's Jean?" I asked, handing him the spoon.   
"She had some shoppin' t' do," Remy told me. He took a sip and grinned.  
"Whatever," I said flatly. Then I noticed a TV and DVDs strewned all over the table across his bed. "Bootlegs?"  
He flashed me that famous grin of his. "Not all, Rogue," he said, putting his spoon down. I went over to the table and picked up one. "'The Two Towers'?" I asked, dauntingly. He just smiled and picked up his tray, holding it out towards me.   
"Merci," he said, and told me to compliment the chef. As I turned to go for the last time, I heard him say to visit him again.   
I didn't answer. That and because I didn't have anything to say. You know what's weird? Remy is mean one day and nice the next. I'll never get used to this guy, I'll say.   
  
December 2  
  
Today, Scott asked if I would catch the sleigh ride with him down by River Banks. I told him to wait until it starts snowing. Well, I know now I won't be praying for snow any time soon.  
  
December 3  
  
I noticed Jean isn't in the mansion today? Isn't it weird, I mean, with Remy sick and all... though I'm not so sure why I even care...  
  
December 4  
  
3:32 am  
  
That's so weird. I don't remember coming back to my bed. I went to go visit Remy last night since Jean was gone (after all) and he was all perched on his bed coughing like something wouldn't let go of his throat. But when he saw me he made himself stop and asked me to come in. Said he didn't have any visitors today and that it was always good to see me.   
"Pfuit," I said (it means no) and took a seat by him, "I doubt that." He just smiled for a second, making it fade.   
"I's be too sick ta go out," he murmured, frowning, "I need t' get out there again."  
I knew he was talking about the money. It's always about the money. I took up a damp towel that I noticed by him and dabbed it against his face. "What are you gonna do?" I asked. He relaxed and said he didn't know. I remember feeling his forehead and yelping. He didn't believe me that he was that hot.   
"How'd you know? You're wearing gloves," he said dauntingly.   
"I think I know you're not good to go when the heat burns through the gloves, rat," I said, and continued to dab his forehead. He grabbed my hand and furrowed his brow.   
"Stop worrying."   
"I never said I was," I muttered. He let go of my hand and I felt regret race to my head.  
"Jean worries," he said all slow. "She hates ta leave. But she's busy."   
That, I knew was worst than a lie. "She could at least stay with you once in awhile."   
"Aw, chere, den dat would put you out of t' picture wouldn't it?" I guess I looked surprised: that was the first time he called me chere, cuz he then apologized though I'm not sure for what. That's when I decided to leave, but he begged me to stay so I did. But I don't remember sleeping or getting up and yet I find myself in my bed. This makes no sense whatsoever.  
  
1:00 pm  
  
NOOO!!! It's started to snow!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jeanie*girl: Thank you! I'm actually astounded by how much people like my story!I'm also honored that you'd put this story on your favorite's list!  
  
Fuzzy Elf: Yeah, you were right. *blushes madly* Thanks for catching that mistake! And also, thank you for putting this story on your favorite's list! I'm much obliged!  
  
Starlightz6: Rogue was referring back to the fight in the kitchen where she made Ritzy see how evil Rem was. Remy.. okay I'll stop. I'll give away the rest of the story!  
  
Christy S: Again! I'm really grateful that you put my story on their favorite's list!Thanks a bunch and I'm so happy that you enjoy my story! 


	7. Sleigh Ride and Twelve Items of Christma...

Author's Note: Okay, there are a few Lancitty and Kuranda (Kurt/Amanda) moments, though I really don't support both. I just don't want to make them (Kitty/Kurt) get together in this story, though I love Kurtty. Also I have a dedication!  
To Batman: Since you asked me to Homecoming. And I said no. (for a reason beyond my control)   
Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
December 5   
  
It's still snowing. Scott doesn't say anything but he does give me the -eye- whenever he passes me. Like I'm gonna give in.  
  
6:37 pm  
  
I gave in. Scott dragged me all the way down to River Banks where there were sleigh rides pulled by these raggedly-looking horses with hats and bells to "accentuate" their appearance. I didn't see any reason for him to pull me down here until he waved and I caught a glimpse of red hair. That could only mean one person with one purpose: Jean.   
Why didn't I see this coming?? I'm as blind as Scott. Or maybe Remy.   
So anyway, Scott drags me down there and meets up with Jean who of course was with Remy. He didn't look any better than yesterday - still shivering and sneezing. But I don't think Jean noticed - she had passes for today only (which she got from one of her many admirers, this one owning the place) and didn't want to waste them.   
"Hi Jean!" Scott said and murmured a hello to Remy. He sneezed in response.   
"So what brings you down here today?" Jean asked him and smiled at me warmingly. I shoved a smile.   
"Oh, the weather just brings everyone here," he said casually, but if you really thought about it, he was only there for Jean. Why else would he haul someone like me down there?  
"How 'bout you? Why'd you drag Remy down here?" Scott asked, looking sideways at LeBeau. Jean's answer was drowned out by coughing. I asked Remy if he was okay, and Jean piped for him that he was great. "Just a light cold, right sweetie?" she said all sugary. Remy nodded and sneezed.   
"Are you sure?" I raised an eyebrow. He blew his nose and pushed a small smile.  
"I'll be fine sans doute," he reassured me, before being pulled into Jean's direction.   
"Sorry, but we have to catch a sleigh before this place closes," she said sweetly and waved to us. Scott took a step forward in lament and frowned.  
"But..." he said, and turned to me after savoring the abandonment. "Let's go," he ordered and walked in the same direction. I had no choice but to follow - like you know, I don't get out much and didn't want to get lost now.   
So we jumped into a sleigh with a black horse pulling and a coachman holding its reigns. Scott ignored me the whole time we sat there - he was too busy looking to see where Jean was. But I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy since all he did was center Jean in his life and mind. He breathes off Jean. He lives for Jean. She has him tightly wrapped around her finger.   
He's a complete sucker for the girl.   
So then we finally see them in a sleigh and Scott tells the coachman to pull up next to them, and when he does, Scott suddenly gets up and jumps into the sleigh!! Not to mention leaving me behind, stunned and alone. Jean starts yelling and gosh, she really knows a lot of cuss words, before she pushes him out and lands him in the snow. But before they could go anywhere, he grabs hold of Remy's arm and pulls him into the snow with him. Jean couldn't stop the sleigh since the horse was excited over everything that had happened and wouldn't slow down. So that's when I jumped into the action. I told the coachman to steer back so I could pick them up. He obeyed, but while I was helping Remy into the sleigh, Scott did something to disturb the horse, which made him giddy and runs away, leaving Scott to yell at us. I yelled back that we'd return but I don't think he heard me. He was too busy cursing his voice out.   
While we were racing down the road, Remy told me that this has been interesting. He was still running high on his fever, and I scolded him for coming out, but he just gurgled deep in his throat and said something about not letting down Jean. Then he put his head on my shoulder and I swear he had fallen asleep and I forgot about how he was being irresponsible and decisively irreversibly insane for letting himself out though I hadn't the slightest idea how he got sick in the first place. But that all just disappeared the moment he laid his head on my shoulder - I still can't believe he did that. But I'll dismiss it - he's sick. Still, I thought it was kinda sweet in a way..  
Okay, now I'm the one going insane.   
So then we turn back and pick up Scott who was still cussing and once in awhile looking ahead to see if Jean was there. He didn't even notice Remy asleep - he was that angry. But when we finally arrived, Jean and he had a cussing fight and I just looked on with the coachman and the horse as Remy slept. It was actually fun to watch, and it looked like Jean was winning, but in the end I had to wake Remy up. He didn't budge but opened one eye.   
"Was I asleep?" he asked me weakly. I smiled and brushed his bangs away.   
"Sure," I said. He looked over and saw Jean and Scott fighting and actually snuggled closer to me.   
"Ca c'est bon," he said, which meant he thought it was good and sat up. I didn't show my lament when his head left my shoulder and suddenly got down from the sleigh and dragged Jean away while she continued screaming, but I sure did feel it. So I climbed down as well and told Scott we should go home while he looked at me in vivid defeat. My pity came back as I led him back to his car which was half covered in snow when we discovered it, being parked under a tree and all. Made him even madder but I said I'd shovel it out for him. Though we did and it was a wet ride the whole way back, I think I actually had fun.   
"Thanks for today!" I told him, and really meant it. Right now, I think Scott's still cursing in the garage.   
Poor guy.  
  
December 6  
  
Tomorrow they leave. Each and everyone of them leave me to be left alone in the cold, lonely depths of the mansion.  
YESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1:30pm   
  
Well, come to think of it, this sure is going to be a really boring Christmas. At least last year I spent it with Scott. Everyone has family except me. And maybe Xavier. But who wants to be left with Xavier?? Oh and Mr. McCoy too, but I know this won't be fun. Hmph. I mean, this would be so Jonathan Taylor Thomas if I were actually going HOME for Christmas. But I'm not. Oh! Ritzy! I'll call Ritzy to come over!!  
  
two minutes later  
  
She's not HOME! OMG, I'm spazing! I'm actually spazing!!! I don't want to be left here alone with two guys for all I know enjoy bingo and ban alcohol! This is SO NOT COOL.  
  
December 7  
They left. I'm all alone. I had to say good-bye of course, couldn't be all I-hate-you-don't-come back cuz I really wanted them to stay. Even said good-bye to Scott whose brother came by to pick him up. Ororo asked me to water her plants and gave me a list of how much one pot is supposed to take before taking Evan with her into a cab. They all seemed eager to go, and hey, I couldn't blame them. They have -families-. Kurt and Kitty also left (separately, mind you all) after Ororo and then Sam, Rahne, Bobby, and that guy I can't remember - okay, yeah Jamie. Jubilation said she'd write and waved before the taxi sped off. Jean had Remy load the suitcases into her SUV while she told me she left some shoes up in her room if I wanted to use them.   
Pointless. Absolutely pointless.   
Jean hugged me and said she'll be back with my gift. Then she left. I don't even remember when Remy went back inside. Track marks still imprint the snow and I waited for awhile as if they were coming back so soon. Stood out there while the snow piled on my shoulders. Stood out there until I was buried ankle-deep in snow. Stood out there until Mr. McCoy led me back into the mansion. And I haven't been downstairs since.  
  
December 8  
  
Oh. My. Gosh. I just prowled through the mansion and found out everyone had locked their doors! Well, Xavier has keys, so I took them while he wasn't looking and just started opening everyone's doors. Jean practically cleaned out her dressers, but she did leave shoes in the closet: red ones. Ha! Like I have anything red. One day I'll lend her my black boots - like she has anything black.   
Anyway, I just happened to open Kurt's door, when I found a note on the floor by his dresser in really bad English:  
1 bottle wine (scratched out)  
2 chairs dwnstars  
3 candestcks  
4 flower arrangmants  
5 fud entrees  
6 spoons and forks (all together)  
7 ties to try on  
8 hundred dollers ta buy new suit  
9 teen songs ta play  
10 of December   
11 sessions of dancing   
12 midnite  
  
Well, either Kurt or Remy wrote it. But for who? It seems like a date to me. Maybe it's for Kurt... but why would Remy want to do this for Kurt? Or visa versa? Well, the tenth of December isn't far from now, so I guess I'll find out on Wednesday.  
  
December 9  
  
I searched Kitty's closet and found gushy love letters from Lance. Tehehe. This one's my favorite:  
  
I'm a sucker, that's for sure.  
Whenever I see you it's like a dream so true.  
You are my air, something I can't live without.  
You drag me down with you, but I refuse to give up.  
I believe in us - do you?  
  
Not bad for someone like Lance. She has like, what? Twenty of them? Lance had some free time on his hands. I really need to tease him about this. Oh, I hear a doorbell. That reminds me, I invited Ritzy over!   
  
later  
  
Ritzy says that the note I found at Kurt's room is defintely for a date. So to prove it, we searched the mansion for the things on the list. First we made a stop down in Logan's cellar (he's oblivious that we know about it) and found a bottle of Red Wine was gone. Check that off our list. Then we looked in the dining room, but the chair set was full. But when we went outside, the nice garden chairs that Ororo keeps near her lilac bushes (which I need to remember to water) were gone. That went off out list also. Then we searched the bedroom corridor for missing candlesticks. Whoever took them was being smart: one was gone from three holders at different rooms. That was difficult to search - took us an hour at the least.  
Then we we went down the street and asked Mai Chou who owns the Flower Shop if anyone had come in for any orders of flower arrangements. She said, yes, but she delivered them to an Ororo. I told Ritzy Ororo doesn't keep flowers, neither does she decorate with them. So it was really delivered to Kurt or Remy. Check that off.  
Then we looked in the phone book for the nearest German restaurant and then for Cajun restaurant. A grand total of 60 in this town alone (altogether, whew). So we drove around in Ritzy's car, looking around and finally finding them all. None said they were catering for the night of December 10 - well, at least not for the mansion anyway.   
So we return to Kurt's room, and looked through his belongings (so snoopy) and found Italian and Cajun receipes stuffed inside a sock (great place to keep things {must remember that myself}). Five entrees total.   
After we checked that off our list, we went back to the kitchen and found silverware pieces gone. That was easy, since there are sixteen of us and two forks and two spoons were gone. I know this, cuz Mr. McCoy likes to count things (he gets bored too) and takes the silverware out and tallies them. I'm not kidding. I saw him once, and he made me promise not to reveal his obsession, but quite frankly I think he's crazy. I mean, I'm bored but I don't go all out counting things. That's plain weird.  
Well, anyway, we were prowling once again through Scott's and then Kurt's things, looking for ties, when someone asked what we were doing. It was Remy of course. He had recovered a bit, his face no longer pale and his voice improved and was dressed in his jeans and a black turtleneck. He had, evidently, caught us, but we weren't about to tell him anything.   
"Ritzy lost her earring," I lied, tugging down my sleeve to cover the note. But Remy had already noticed it and slyly took it from my clenched hand. "Hey give that back!" I said. Remy furrowed his brow as he read the contents.   
"Where did you find dis?" he asked us. We put our heads down in shame. "This is absolutely..." then he burst out laughing. "Are you findin' the things on dis list?" he asked between laughter. We frowned and I took the note away. "Are you THAT pathetic?"   
I hit him in the stomach and he fell back hard on his back. I thought I had killed him when I heard him laugh harder.   
"Oui," he said, standing up again. "You make Remy laugh, non?" he said, rubbing his back. Ritzy put her hands on her hips. "So are you going to tell Kurt?" she asked indignant.   
"Pfuit," he said, waving his hand and turning around. Then he disappeared and we didn't see him again.   
"That was uneventful," I said, smoothing out the note. Ritzy put a hand to her chin and smiled slyly. "What? I see a chortle in that grin of yours," I said. She laughed softly.   
"I can't believe it," she said, her hand still over her mouth, "why didn't I see this in the first place?"   
"What?" I asked, impatiently. It was almost nightfall and we still had to find 6 more items.   
Ritzy didn't seem to care. "You're the one in love with him!!" she cried impulsively. And laughed some more.  
"I am not!" I rasped, and covered her mouth. "Shut up," I told her, but she didn't obey.   
"I had it all wrong! You're the one falling for him!"   
"Okay, that's a friggin LIE. I don't fall for anyone nor can I. Scott was just a passerby waiting to be hit," I wooed. She just continued to grin. "Can we please just find the other items?" I asked, tired. Ritzy nodded, but I knew she wanted to tease me after all this. The truth is, I don't know what I feel about Remy. Seriously. But of course, Ritzy would never believe me, therefore I can never tell her.   
We found crumpled ties under Kurt's bed, six in all, and they also all belonged to Scott. We figured the seventh tie would be worn tomorrow night. For the eight hundred dollars, we couldn't really pry into Kurt's account, but asked Hank if he had seen Kurt with any large amounts of money any time soon.   
"Oh, a few times. He'd be asking Ororo to water her plants for twenty bucks each..." Then I remembered I had to water the plants, so that was cut short. Ritzy admired the rosemary while I just poured twenty minutes for each pot. But by the time I was finished, Ritzy had to go home. I told her we'd finish the search tomorrow, and she agreed.   
  
December 10  
  
Ritzy had to cancel. Some family business. This sucks. Now, I'm gonna hafta follow Kurt around alone. This is highly impossible since he's all the way in Germany by now. Again, this sucks.   
  
10:30 pm   
  
I didn't do anything today. I --- I hear music.  
  
1:22 am   
  
Ga lee. I just came down from the roof - where Kurt was with Amanda. I climbed up, since I heard guitar playing. It kinda reminded me of the kind of music you'd hear on the streets of Bayville - but the tunes were familiar and not some mumble jumble that they expect you to give them change for. But anyway, I reach the top, and it was actually peaceful up there - the snow was scraped off part of the roof and in the middle was a table with Ororo's garden chairs at each end. The bottle of wine sat off to a corner and candlelight lit the night as the air was filled with tomato sauce and garlic with spice.   
It was highly romantic.   
Then I looked off to the side and saw someone playing the guitar while a couple danced. Ha. Remy. I was actually surprised at the sight of this: I never pictured Remy being romantic. But I think it was really Kurt who was the romantic, cuz I caught a glimpse of blue in that expensive Gordiani suit he wore while he swung Amanda in his arms.   
Replace Remy with a violinist and you've got yourself the scene from Kate and Leopold.  
But I think this was better.  
The snow had stopped as if it was just for this moment. I couldn't help but notice the gold tie Kurt wore - obviously Scott's. But it looked good on him. Kurt actually looked good. I watched awhile longer and then left. At exactly 12 midnight, I heard a bamf! And assumed Kurt was gone. I have been awake since.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Rogue LeBeau: Thank you for adding my story to your favorite's list! I hope that this story continues to suspense everyone as it unravels! Rogue sounds like she's falling for Remy, non? 


	8. The loneliest Christmas

December 11  
  
Xavier's mad at me for turning on the thermostat for the entire mansion. Well, it is cold.   
  
December 12  
  
Mail came in today. Jubilation wrote, just like she promised. She said:  
  
Dearest Rogue,  
  
How is everything at the mansion? Is it lonelier now that everyone's gone?   
How about everyone still there? I wonder how Mr. McCoy is holding up. You should  
go visit him in his room. He counts things because he's bored (though he hates to admit it).  
And how about Remy? I heard he wasn't going back to New Orleans or to Magneto for the Holidays.  
Send him my regards. Oh and I'm sending over gifts. You'll get them by Christmas, to ensure that  
you guys don't open them yet *wink*.  
  
I'll write more later.   
Jubes  
  
She had it all typed and nice on this Tarepanda paper with real mistletoe inside the envelope (with a letter stating to hang it over the foyer). I'll go hang it now.  
  
December 13  
  
This morning, Logan took us tree-hunting. Xavier said he'd stay behind and watch the mansion (like it'd go anywhere). But he insisted, and we didn't feel like dragging him there, so we left him.  
There's this really nice forest behind the mansion's lot - no one comes in or out of it since people thought they saw Bigfoot roam around, although we know it wasn't Bigfoot- just Mr. McCoy. So anyway, we found this gigantic hemlock - perfect for the main room, and Logan clawed it just midway through its stump, when we heard this diabolicle laughter from behind. No, it wasn't Pietro, but Pyro, with Colussus by his side.   
"G'day mates!" Pyro called, and I saw Remy slap a hand to his face. Logan, growling, shone his claws to them.   
"If I were you, I'd stay away," he hissed, but Pyro took a step forward anyway.  
"Aw, Gambit, not too happy to see us, eh?" he asked. Remy opened his mouth to speak, but Pyro held up a hand. "I mean, it's the season for friends, and we aren't in the mood for fighting, so how 'bout coming back to Magneto's for some egg nog?" Remy stared at him blankly.   
"Sorry, mon ami, I have dues," he said. Pyro shrugged, then turned to go. Logan, seeing no fight needed, turned back to his tree. Colussus, apparently in the middle of all of this, suddenly made a mad dash toward Logan. Remy yelled, and I screamed and Logan turned around just in time to see Colussus plow into him. There was this deafening crack, but it wasn't Logan who did - it was the tree.   
"Timber!" I heard Colussus yell, and we all ducked from the pines and seeds which rained through the air. When everything finally settled, Colussus told us he'd help carry the tree back to the mansion. Pyro, seeing that he was being nice, joined us once again. As for Logan, well, he wasn't too happy about the uneventful turn around.  
"Naw, we got it here, bub," he told Colussus, hoping they'd go away. I thought it was mean and piped in, "Now, wait just a minute, Logan." Everyone looked at me like they hadn't noticed me before. "Colussus did us some good. You hafta admit, too Logan, that without him, your claws would be bent solid."  
Logan growled but nodded. "I see your point, stripes," then frowned once again, "but what if they just want to get into the mansion to steal things?"   
"Aw, now understand, mate," Pyro said, "Magneto has no point to invade you all, or he'd do it already. Anyway, he told us that we have the holiday off. Now," he rubbed his hands, "can we be off?"  
So, right now, Remy's cooking for them and they're calling me down. I better go, I don't want Pyro to break anything whilst trying to entertain himself from boredom.   
  
December 14  
  
They're staying in the guest rooms right now. Pyro and Colussus --ergh, John and Peter, I mean. We stayed up until one in the morning just talking and playing cards.   
"Remy, here," John said, chewing on some gingerbread and laying down his cards, "is the best at this dern game. He beats us all off our rockers good."  
"Oui," Remy commented, laying his cards down. A royal flush. He had won.   
"Again," John said, throwing his cards down and then smiling. Then he looked at me with a cocked eye. "You the girl he left us for?"   
I rose my eyebrows and heard Remy choke on his gingerbread. I hit his back while Peter gave him soda.   
"Drink," he ordered, as Remy downed it.   
Pyro chuckled. "Is that a yes?"   
"No," I put in. John stopped chuckling and looked away.   
There was some more talk about the fire and the snow and then Peter said he'd get more cookies and disappeared into the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow and John noticed.   
"Don't take it personally, sheila*," he said, patting my shoulder, "he's quiet like that. He's the type that listens and never talks."  
"Oh," I said, and saw John burst a grin. He answered before I could even ask what it was for.   
"He likes your comrade," he said all cutesy. "That one with the ponytail..."   
"Kitty?!" I said in disbelief. Ga lee (wow). Remy looked away with a small smile on his face.   
"Yeah. I mean, he never says anything, but you could tell," John said, nudging Remy's arm. He nodded and looked up to see Peter come back with cookies lined neatly on the tray before him.   
"Were you talking about me?" he asked John innocent enough. John laid his arm on Peter's shoulder.   
"Always, mate, always."  
They talked some more before we all turned in for the night. I am still in utter disbelief until today. How could someone that bulky and quiet fall for someone so annoying and ebullient?  
Love is strange sometimes.  
  
December 15  
  
We went shopping today. With them. St. John borrowed Scott's clothes (since he didn't feel like going back to Magneto's for his own) while Mr. McCoy lent Peter his black coat. The mall isn't that far away - but nobody felt like walking so we took the X jeep for the ride. It was fun too, until John got a bit frenzy and started to yell, so Remy had to threathen him with a lighted card. John had to shut up since he didn't bring along his flame box or whatever that supplies his fire.   
When we got there, we separated into two groups: Remy with John and Peter with me. We planned to meet at the food court at four and John immediately dragged Remy into Structure. I took Peter for an Orange Julius and then around the clothing stores. He finally purchased this snazy Edward Scissorhands' top with zippers to expand when he needed to. He was extremely quiet until I brought up the subject of buying something for anyone special. Then he looked over at me with this, how you know? look and I just smiled innocently.   
"What are you talking about?" he asked. I then led him into Caprice, a glass gift store, and told him just to look around. He spent like a hour looking at all the glass sparkling (there's a lot too) and the glass-blown flowers.   
"That one," he suddenly spoke. I came to his side and grinned at what he had picked: a cat playing with flowers. He has really romantic taste (like Kurt not to mention). We bought it and went to the food court where John and Remy sat at a nearby table.   
"That's twenty-one of them," John said, stuffing paper into his wallet.   
"Twenty-one of what?" I asked as we slid in next to them.   
"Phone numbers of sheilas," John winked. "I'd ask yours, but Remy already gave me it."   
l looked over at Remy who just smiled. "I didn't think you'd want him t' ask, chere," he said.  
We ordered pizza (which surprisingly Peter didn't know what it was) and finally left. Peter said he wanted to walk back so I told Remy to take John back with him in the X jeep - I didn't want Peter to get lost. Remy gave me this discerning look and finally complied.   
Peter and I walked about a block or two before he started talking. "This reminds me of Russia," he said all dreamingly. I smiled, and he spoke up again. "You're nice, Rogue. I can see why Remy likes you."   
I can't believe it. I mean, I liked it and all, but it wasn't the truth. Or at least, I don't think it is. I explained that Remy had Jean as his girlfriend and Peter grinned.   
"I never heard him talk about Jean like he talk about you."   
"He talks about me?"   
"Why not?" Peter asked. By then, we had reached the mansion. We walked the stretch between the gate and the actual building before Peter spoke up again.  
"And how do you know I like her?" Her meaning Kitty.  
"So you do?"   
"I asted you first, my dear," he said, and I smiled.   
"John said you did. Is it true?" He paused.   
"I -- don't know." Ga lee. It is true!! What will Kitty say? What will Lance say?? Should I say anything though?   
I don't think so. Peter should keep thinking I'm nice.   
  
December 16   
  
They left. Said that Magneto would let them out again on Christmas day. No freedom? Certain dismissed days? What is this? Severance pay?   
But I could say this much: all this visiting makes me think twice if they are really evil.  
  
December 17  
  
Mail. One for me, from Jean. It read:  
  
Dearest Rogue,  
How's everything going? How's Remy? I hope he got better, he was coughing so much last time I saw him...   
I really wished I could stay. I mean, what's Christmas without your friends? But then, I have to think twice  
because I do have family. Kisses to Xavier, Mr. McCoy and more for Remy.   
  
I want a full report when I get back!!  
Love, Jean  
  
The never ending cycle of use Rogue over and over again.   
  
December 18  
  
The brotherhood came over. With gifts. I am not kidding.   
Lance, Todd, Fred, and even Pietro. They all came over - but I think it's because they want free food. No matter. Xavier can afford it. But we had our doubts on whether they could stay - I mean, what would Logan say? But we had no worries - they said they weren't looking forward to a stay.   
"Just gifts," Pietro said all rushy and gave me five bag fulls of gifts since I opened the door for them.   
"Well, we're decorating the tree. Would you like --" and before I could even finish my sentence, they all rushed in. Then they came into the main room, saw Remy and stopped in their tracks.   
"What's he doing here, yo?" Todd asked, his pale face paling even more.   
"He lives here, doofus," I said, as Remy joined my side.   
"What?!" they all said at once. I laughed.   
"I won't hurt you, mon ami," Remy said, handing them popcorn to string. They looked at it dauntingly. "Go ahead, no poison or anything, capos**," he said, laughing with me. They did as they were told.   
"So what made you come here, yo?" asked Todd, taking out the star and hopping to the top branch. He placed it on and hopped back down.  
"De women," Remy winked at me and moved the ladder closer to the tree.   
"I would too but I'm too impatient," Pietro said. Lance agreed.   
"I think we all would -- Fred stop eating the popcorn." Remy grinned and I hate to admit it, but I felt my heart flutter as the memory of Peter's words returned to my head. It wasn't until Lance threw a decoration at me that I came back to earth.   
"Hello? Didn't you hear anything I said?" he asked me irritably. I rubbed where he had hit me and asked what. "The cookies! When are going to make them?"   
"To hang?" I asked, oblivious.   
"No," Fred said, "to eat!"   
So then we entered the kitchen. Mr. McCoy was already there, the silverware drawer overturned and forks and spoons covering the counter. Everyone was in shock, especially Mr. McCoy. He jumped into a panic and started throwing spoons into the drawer and stuffed it sloppily back into its proper place. We stared at each other before he said, "Excuse me." and left the kitchen. We agreed amongst ourselves to keep it between us, and took out the cookie dough. Shaped it, cut it, baked it, and finally ate it while watching a special of Smallville.  
"That's whack, yo. Everyone who knows Clark Kent's secret has to die. It's like an unwritten rule, yo," Todd said, and we had to agree. By then it was already six and they had to leave since Logan was coming to check on us.   
"Say a Happy Holidays to everyone," Pietro said, and they all went after him. Except for Lance. He stayed until they were far away from him, and then handed me an envelope.   
"Give this to Kitty for me," he said. I took it. It was pink with a small bow on the corner. A bell rung from the middle of it. Then he walked down as if he had given me nothing and that was it.   
I want to open it, though I already know what it is. Poems. It's really stuffed, that I can say. But I wanna read them! Remy says just to leave it under the tree so I'm not tempted. Ergh, what I hafta face...  
  
December 19  
  
No visitors today. I can't write much since the power suddenly went out and it's getting dark. I'll go buy candles tomorrow.   
  
December 20   
  
Today, I went to visit Mr. McCoy in his room. He has a lot of gadgets in there, that's for sure. He confines himself for the boredom and the way he looks. Jubes was right - he was lonely.   
"Mr. McCoy?" I asked, opening the door.   
"Rogue? That you? Come in!" he said, cheerfully. I entered, and he noticed the wrapped box I was holding. "That something that needs to be opened?"   
"Actually," I said, holding it out to him, "it's for you."   
He smiled to himself and took it. His blue hands traced it longingly. "Thank you, Rogue," he said, putting it aside. I looked around, as he jumped off the table he was sitting on.   
"You work here all day?" I asked. He chuckled slightly.   
"No, no, Miss Rogue. You don't exactly believe that do you?"   
"I wouldn't -- that is, if you like me to believe..."  
"Why would I think that? You have a mind of your own." No. I don't not anymore. Not since..well, you know. HE came along. And brought havoc upon me.  
I think Mr. McCoy saw me drift and said, "Well, Rogue. I see you're in your own world again..."   
"Sorry," I apologized and gave a small smirk. Then I pulled out the mail I had taken. "This one's for you," I told him, giving it to him. He read the writing scribbled on it.   
"Jubilee," he mumbled, and sat on the counter, opening it. I noticed he opened it solid straight - not like when I do, all crinkled and torn.   
"Dear Mr. McCoy," he read aloud, "I hope everything is doing fine. My hope to Xavier that things are well..." he read ahead to himself and smiled. "Thank you Rogue," he said, and hopped off the table. Then he opened the door and smiled at me. "I'm sorry to cut this on a short notice," he said, and then I heard my name being called. "But as you can hear, someone is calling you."   
I said my good-bye and walked up to the foyer to find Ritzy standing there.   
"Where'd you come from? And how'd you get in?" I asked, and then heard, "I let her in."   
Remy. I saw Ritzy smirk as he appeared behind me. "I thought I'd come over to see how everything is doing. It's great to see you again, Remy," she said and smiled. Remy nodded his head to be polite and grabbed his coat.   
"I's be off," he said.   
"Where?" I asked. It was still light outside, and I highly doubted he was going to do "business" with his fellow gamblers. He only smirked in response and let the door close behind him.   
"So," Ritzy said, taking a step forward. I frowned my best.   
"No Ritzy. I don't like him," I said, and turned around.   
"You're in denial," she commented, and followed me into the main room. I heard her gasp in sight of the tree.   
"The brotherhood came over yesterday," I told her. She gave me an unsure look, though I knew she's heard of them before. "Did they give you any trouble?" she asked. I hummed, hanging up the stringed popcorn the Boys strung yesterday.   
"Nope," I said with a popping noise, and turned around to see Ritzy hold a wrapped box in her hands.   
"Now, Rogue," she said, thrusting it into my arms, "it's for Christmas. I don't want..."   
"Ritzy, I know," I said, rolling my eyes and putting it under the tree, "so stop acting like my mother." She then gave me this parsimonious look and I brushed a sideways look at her.   
"I have to go," she muttered, stepping over the decorations. I followed.   
"What? So soon?" She didn't answer - just slammed the door behind her. I wonder why she was so hurt. But then Mr. McCoy invited me into the kitchen to pick up some egg nog and let me return to my room. Which is where I am now.  
  
December 21, 10:30 pm  
  
I found Remy sleeping on the floor by the tree today when I got home from shopping. He had finished decorating the tree - it just wasn't lit because the power was out. I nudged Remy, knowing that he wouldn't budge.  
"Rem, get up," I crooned. Then when he didn't respond, I ran up the steps, grabbed a few pillows and blanket from his room and rushed down again. Knew I couldn't pull him up - it would take too much strength. So I threw the blanket around him, the pillows under his head, pulled off his boots, and left him to sleep. He didn't move all the while I was bustling about him. Dude. I hope he's happy.  
  
December 22  
  
Remy made me go walking with him today. It was already dark when we left the mansion, but still, with the snow falling and the air tight with spice, it was worth it. The first two blocks we were silent. I noticed that the street lamps were out of power too, and what a pity. Then Remy spoke up.  
"Thank you," he said, giving me a quick look. I burrowed my brow.   
"For what?"   
"For making me sleep com'torble." He grinned and lighted a cigarette. I watched, amused. Remy gave me another quick glance and put it out.   
"I write, you know," he said, stiffening. "To Jean. She likes it." She also likes to check up on you, I wanted to say. But didn't. Remy noticed my silence.   
"You always dis mysterious, Rogue?" His question was beckoning. I let out a quivering breath.   
"Yes, Rem. Always," I answered. I hesiatated and brought up Kurt. "You did it, didn't you. The date for Kurt..Amanda."   
He smirked, his lips tightening. "Yeah."  
"He wanted it from the start," I said, catching my breath. "That's why he was your "slave". He owed you...to make the perfect night."   
"Arranged t' teleport from Germany t' pick up Amanda and bring her here. He's very...organized..." Then Remy turned to me, reached out, and put his hands on my arms. My heart fluttered again. Then he pulled them away and took out something black, like two switches. Pulled them both down and suddenly, as if my magic, the lamp posts flickered on. Soon, the whole street filled with light, and I turned to Remy, speechless. But he had already turned away.   
"Merry Christmas, Rogue," he said, and walked away. His voice was reluctant and I knew why. Jean. It's always about Jean. But, okay. Review what just happened here. He turned off a whole city for two days. For me. That's gotta tell you something, right? RIGHT??  
  
December 23   
  
I delivered gifts to the Brotherhood: Fred a tray for food, Pietro running shoes, Lance a pen and paper to write more to Kitty, and shampoo for Todd (though I don't think he'll use it). Wrapped and delivered them. They asked where Remy was since he didn't come with me. Actually, I haven't seen him all day. And I do kinda miss him.  
  
December 24  
  
It's all over the news how the power suddenly turned on for all of Bayville yesterday and today. I don't think Remy even knows - he's not here today either.   
  
9:13 pm  
  
Ritzy came over again. She apologized for walking out and I said I shouldn't have said it in the first place. Then she accepted my gift - I gave her two crematic doves symbolizing friendship, like from the Home Alone II movie. Only these I bought at Anderson's Gift Counsel. Jubilation's gifts came today. Put them under the tree and admired it for a bit. It was kinda dazzling, the way I had seen it. The lights were finally on, the fire was bright, and since Ritzy left, it's been the loneliest Christmas ever.  
  
December 25 ~ Christmas Day  
  
I had woken up early -- 2 a.m. to be exact. Watched the snow quietly fall for awhile until someone knocked on my door. Cursing a bit, I got down from my perch on the window sill and stalked off toward the door. To my surprise, Xavier was waiting on the other end. He held up his hand before I could say a thing, and lifted a package from his lap.  
"Merry Christmas, Rogue," he said warmly as I accepted the gift, "breakfast is at eight this morning." Then he zoomed off in that wheelchair of his, skidding a bit on the cold, carpeted path. I slammed the door and hurried into the center of my room, unwrapping it, I daresay, most selfishly. I was acting quite childish, but I knew it was worth it when all the tape and tight wrapping was torn away, and all that was left was a box that said "Third Street" on the cover. Slowly, I tore the tape around it and lifted the cover. Smiling, I pulled out the prettiest dress that I had ever had to admit pretty which wasn't black. It had white trimmings on red velvet and when I tried it out, it was perfect both length and size. I felt like Cinderella when she put on the drab of pink that those mice made while singing and pulling strings and scissors...   
Only Xavier gave it to me. Well, I had no shoes to go with it, until I remembered those red ones Jean left behind. I actually had a reason to wear them. I bet Xavier planned all this with Jean - but I was too excited to think about it. The only thought I had was how would Remy react when he saw me. That flooded my mind. Really.   
Logan was waiting downstairs already. He was eating his daily eggs while standing up and leaning against the wall by the kitchen door. I never did think he liked eating with the others anyway.   
"Well, you clean up well," he commented, and I blushed. Then I noticed he was tacted into some kind of suit under his long coat.   
"I see you're going somewhere," I mused. He stopped eating and looked down as if he never knew he was dressed like that.   
"Yeah. Ororo invited me over to her sister's house," he said, and there stopped his explanation, for at the door was knock, and behind the door was St. John and Peter - carrying gifts.   
"Rogue!" John said, lifting up the bags to show the contents, "I hope we aren't a bothering you at the moment..."   
"Naw," I said, taking the bags and leading them in. "Remy's not here, but I think you can make yourselves comfortable without..." At that moment, Logan came in, and I saw John's eyebrows shoot up.   
"We-hehell," he sang while Peter showed the same stone face he appeared with. Logan growled and walked out the door.   
We past the time exchanging gifts and passing around cookies. John was a clammer while Peter just sat there, nibbling a little as he listened to our talk.   
It was a pity we had to start eating without Remy. Xavier had put out this whole feast and there was only the five of us to eat it. The whole while, John kept trying to fling his food at Peter to see what he would do, but Xavier would always stop him. Finally, we all gathered in the main room to open gifts. Xavier went first. A sweater from Hank, a sweater from me. He seemed to like both, although they were the same drab he always wears. I just got it for him so he could change into it when he sleeps. Then Hank opened his gifts: I gave him a calculator and Xavier a new lab set. He was giddy about both. Next, John opened his: a brain teaser book so that he'll have something to do when he gets bored from me, and a pair of goggles from Peter.   
"Cos you melted the others," Peter explained. Peter opened his afterwards: Cookies from John ("You like them so" John said) and a picture frame from me. "I'll get a picture of her later," I whispered. Peter shook his head smiling and thanked me.   
Then I opened my presents. Jubilee gave me gothic cuffs, John flowers in holiday colors, Peter a necklace with a rose in the middle of a glass heart (from Caprice), Ritzy the whole Adam Sandler collection of DVDs to watch on a random rainy day, and a small replica of me to hang on the tree from Mr. McCoy.   
Suddenly from behind, I heard someone draw in their breath, and I (actually everyone) turned around to see Remy. All eyes were on him and his wet trench coat with snow still on his shoulders as he strode into the room. Although I haven't seen him in the longest time, he was well groomed and wore the same black turtleneck I had seen him in with Ritzy.   
"Well, it's about time," John said, getting up and hugging Remy. He retreated instantly, his front damp with water. "Perfect," he said, grinning.   
"Maudit snow," Remy said, and then his eyes locked with mine. I quickly turned away, but felt myself going red. Xavier broke the silence, asking if anyone wanted apple cider. Peter suddenly pointed to the clock and John jumped into a frenzy.   
"Eight o'clock already?!" he looked at our appalled faces and gave a reassuring smile. "Magneto wants us back by now." They headed to the door with their gifts and told Remy to come visit some time. Then they left and the room filled with irritating silence.   
"Well, Hank, you could come help me with the cider," Xavier said, rolling from the foyer. Mr. McCoy rolled his eyes at me, and then to Remy, and finally he walked away without a word. So we stood there, awakward as it was, until I remembered Remy's gift. I told him to wait here as I jumped off the steps and took up the presents, stuffing them into his wet coat. When I held it out to him, he gave me a face as if he thought I was joking.  
"This is my trench coat," Remy said, raising an eyebrow. I smiled.   
"Put it on," I told him. He looked at me doubtfully and finally complied.   
"It seems heavier.." he reached into one of his inside pockets and pulled out a bottle of wine. "What the--?" he grinned, feeling each pocket. Then he pulled out cards, a pocket knife, and a pack of cigarettes.   
"My...favorite things..." he stammered, and grinned at me. I never thought of seeing that famous trademark of his again. Then he pulled me into a hug and for a second I thought he wasn't going to let go, until Xavier came in and I pushed myself away from Remy. Of course I left afterwards, not too thrilled in having to spend any more time with Xavier or Mr. McCoy or even Remy. I said my good-byes and went upstairs. There's the soft sound of Christmas music panging from the lower level right now, and not to mention Remy's playing on his guitar - I can hear him from inside my room.  
  
December 26   
  
The Brotherhood each gave me gloves. The others return tomorrow.   
  
December 27  
  
I cannot believe this. I can honestly say that this has been the worst holiday season I had to live through. And it's not only on those grounds.   
I didn't want to admit it. But I DO like Remy. Okay, a lot. Ritzy was right, though I'm going into denial again. Well, at least I wrote it down so my denying won't be in the way of the truth.   
But you know what? I don't think it's anymore than to deal with me. Because ever since Jean stepped through the front door, I knew schiesse like this would turn up. It always does.   
It's three o' clock, right, and I'm sitting in the main room on the couch, while everyone's opening their gifts and talking loudly in the foyer. I gave Kitty Peter's gift and told her it was from a Secret Santa. She opened it and now will not leave me alone as to find out who gave it to her. I also gave her the pink envelope which stole her attention for a second. She wouldn't let me go into the room at first, but then came out with this gigantic smile on her face and actually skipped down the steps. She was that giddy.   
Mais (Well), so that took like an hour, and I hadn't seen Jean or Remy yet, nor want to care, until they suddenly appear in the foyer. Everyone turns towards them and the room gets semi-silent, until Jean announces something and it gets really, really quiet. I came into the foyer where everyone was and heard "...married!!!" Then Xavier coughed, Logan choked, Scott teared up, and Ororo screamed, "WHAT??!!"   
Of course, it turns out Remy proposed (shocking as it is) to Jean just now to marry him and she apparently said yes.   
I myself felt my heart stop beating. Literally. I felt like slapping one of them for making such stupid decisions, especially Remy. How could he think this lover of history flicks, pink, velvet and beauty, and physics match with him?? HOW?? But then again, who would he replace Jean who is embedded in his heart?   
Certainly not me.   
So finally Kurt breaks the silence by fainting and everyone rushes towards him. I, recooperating from the matter, stay far away so no one could see me, and hurried up the stairs. Ran down the hallway, slammed the door, and threw myself on my bed. It saddens me that love could blind so many people. And the truth is, I'm sad that it has also blinded me. This truly is a lonely Christmas.   
  
Blue Eyes Blue (Eric Clapton)   
I thought that you would be loving me.   
I thought that you were the one who'd stay   
forever.   
But now, forever's come and gone   
And I'm still here alone.   
  
You were only playing.   
You were only playing with my heart.   
I was never waiting.   
I was never waiting for the tears to start.   
  
{chorus}   
It was you who put the clouds around me.   
It was you who made the tears fall down.   
It was you who broke my heart in pieces.   
It was you who made my blue eyes blue.   
Who Oh - Never should have trusted you.   
  
I thought that I'd be all you need.   
In your eyes, I thought I saw my heaven.   
And now my heaven's gone away   
And I'm out in the cold.   
  
You had me believing.   
You had me believing in a lie.   
Guess I couldn't see it.   
Guess I couldn't see it 'till I saw the light.  
{chorus}  
_______________________________  
* sheila - Austrailan slang for 'girl'  
**capo - French for coward  
That concludes the first book. Sad isn't it how things always turn out for Rogue? Keep checking Fanfiction.Net for the "exciting" conclusion : Snow in April ~ A Wedding Story featuring Rogue's Diary once more. Until the New Year's...good bye and Happy Holidays!! 


End file.
